totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Zakupowe szaleństwo minęło
The Xmas - 'odcinek 7 Lukrecja ze skupieniem wpatrywała się w bladoniebieski monitor. Dziewczyna z zacięciem na twarzy notowała coś w kieszonkowym notatniku. Ani na moment nie odrywała czujnego spojrzenia od ekranu. Pisała nie kontrolując kaligrafii. Z resztą w panującej w pokoju ciemności byłoby to trudne. Na biurku, tuż obok myszki leżał charakterystyczny przedmiot – czarny kapelusik. W tamtej chwili wydawał się on jednak Lukrecji jak najbardziej obojętny. W rogu ekranu czasomierz odmierzał kolejne minuty. Lukrecja spojrzała na niego kontrolnie i ujęła myszkę w rękę. Lukrecja – Przewijamy… Dziewczyna zmrużyła oczy, najechała kursorem na podwójną strzałkę i nacisnęła. Obraz przyspieszył się, poleciał do przodu. Powtórzyła kliknięcie. Lukrecja – No dalej, dalej… Chcę materiał z po katastrofy… *mruczała pod nosem* Obrazy na ekranie przelatywały przed oczami Lukrecji jeden za drugim. Zdarzało się, że jednak zatrzymywała, tak jak w tamtej chwili. Lukrecja – Stop. *kliknęła lewy przycisk myszki* Na ekranie znajdował się miłosny obrazek. Szczupła blondynka ubrana na czarno całowała namiętnie elegancko ubranego bruneta. Lukrecja poczuła dziwny ukłucie wewnątrz, przełknęła głęboko ślinę. Lukrecja – Więc ona… Zakochała się tam… *podniosła wzrok na ekran* W nim… Telepatka ponownie kliknęła. Pozwoliła sceną lecieć dalej. Dziewczyna oparła się, odchyliła się lekko do tyłu. Wodziła oczami po ekranie. Sięgnęła po leżący na blacie kapelusik i zaczęła go obracać w dłoniach. Lukrecja – Tylko co się działo dalej… Film nagle samoistnie się zatrzymał. Okienko wyświetlania na moment zrobiło się czarne. Lukrecja przysunęła się do monitora. Timer chwilowo także zamarł. Po niespełna sekundzie jednak wszystko wróciło do normy. W okienku playera pojawił się mniej wyraźny materiał. Szybko dało się zrozumieć, że film pochodził ze statycznej kamery, najprawdopodobniej zawieszonej na drzewie. Słaba jakość wskazywała na to, że sam sprzęt był dużo gorszej jakości, od kamer wykorzystywanych na początku show. Lukrecja przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej biurka. Nie chciała przegapić ani jednego szczegółu. Lukrecja – No, zobaczmy prawdę… Dziewczyna pochyliła się do ekranu, przewijała dalej. Wreszcie zatrzymała się… … 'Intro! Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street: Wnętrze obszernego domu wypełniało bijące od kominka ciepło. Zapach palonego drewna unosił się w powietrzu i przyjemnie wiercił w nos. Zdawało się, że charakterystyczna woń przenika wszystko i wszystkich pod dachem. Okna otwierano sporadycznie z obawy przed wpuszczeniem chłodu, toteż pomieszczenia trwały w przyjemnym cieple. Dzięki dobrej, magicznej wręcz wentylacji domek zachowywał równowagę. Jak na warunki panujące naokoło, wnętrze domu było dość przyjazne. Uczestnicy The Xmas byli porozsiewani po całym budynku. Jak zwykle większość z nich przebywała w obszernym salonie – tam bowiem było najcieplej i najjaśniej. Znaleźli się jednak także tacy, którzy zrezygnowali z pobytu w głównym pomieszczeniu i przenieśli się do jadalni w celu odbycia intymniejszej rozmowy. Mowa tu o Shannon, Krystynce i Dionie. Wspomniane trio zaszyło się w jadalni. Spory pokój wypełniało światło porozstawianych w strategicznych miejscach świec. Cienie rzucane przez powyginane ramiona staromodnych świeczników tańczyły na ścianach obklejonych czerwonawą tapetą. W powietrzu unosił się przyjemny zapach wosku. Przy dużym, ciężkim stole stali Shannon i Dion. Oboje opierali się tyłem i patrzyli na siedzącą na komodzie Krystynkę. Kobieta z racji tego, że nie sięgała nogami do ziemi miarowo uderzała kozaczkami w najniższą szufladę. Nie wiadomo z jakiego powodu żadne z nich nie siedziało przy stole w normalny sposób. Można przypuszczać, że powodem był niezwyczajny temat ich rozmowy. Krystynka – Ah, tak, tak… Pamiętam ich *powiedziała patrząc bardziej na swoje buty, aniżeli na rozmówców* Pamiętam, pamiętam. Shannon mierzyła starszą panią spojrzeniem. Nie zdradzała zniecierpliwienia. Blondynka wydawała się być gotowa aby słuchać lub też czekać na to by słuchać. Shannon – Obiecałaś, że opowiesz. Mów *zachęciła babcię najłagodniej jak tylko potrafiła* Krystynka wyprostowała się. Odruchowo skryła swoją prawą, poranioną dłoń do kieszeni. Przez te kilka miesięcy ten odruch utrwalił się u kobiety. Ruch odbywał się mimochodem. Krystynka – No tak… Sail… *spojrzała na wyczekującą Shannon* i Thomas *przeniosła wzrok na Diona* Byli wyjątkowi. Z Thomasem byłam w drużynie. Dion – Tak? Opowiedz więcej *usiadł na krawędzi stołu, pozwolił nogą zwisać* Polubiliście się? *zapytał, choć sam podejrzewał jaka będzie odpowiedź* Krystynka – Tak… i nie… Nie pałałam do niego szczególną antypatią. Przejawiał pewną buntowniczą impertynencję, ale był mi raczej obojętny. Tuż przed moją eliminacją, która jak wiecie już odbyła się przed tym jak las… *przełknęła ślinę* Oszalał… Wtedy pałałam do niego przynajmniej lekką sympatią. Chłopak z irokezem pokiwał głową analizując całą wypowiedź Babsztyla. Musiał nieco się wytężyć, aby w pełni zrozumieć wszystkie wyszukane słowa użyte przez jego rozmówczynię. Dion – A… Jak mu się wiodło? *pytał dalej* W końcu kolega z zespołu… Krystynka – Tak, tak… Cóż… *ponownie spojrzała w dół* Początkowo wydawał się być niezadowolony, taki cichy i lekko wycofany. Nie wiem co dokładnie czuł, nie mieliśmy wtedy prawie żadnego kontaktu… Później związał się z uroczą uczestniczką… Dion – Thomas?! *zdziwił się. Bujnął się do przodu* Ho, ho! To się musiał cieszyć! Krystynka lekko skinęła głową. Krystynka – Jego dziewczyna nazywała się Rain… Byli razem chyba całkiem szczęśliwi, naprawdę czułam tę chemię *westchnęła jakby wspominała dawne czasy* Poranki w naszym domku były magiczne. Temperatura sięgała 69 stopni *zachichotała gardłowo* Dion również parsknął śmiechem. Shannon też nieznacznie zaśmiała się. Dion – I co dalej? *nie ustępował* Krystynka – Trudno mi powiedzieć *rozłożyła bezwładnie ramiona* Nie wiem wiele więcej. Właściwie to chyba ani razu nie konwersowałam z nim tak na spokojnie… Punk pokiwał głową w milczeniu. Shannon – A Sail? *wyrwała się zmęczona czekaniem* Krystynka – Sail… *spojrzała w dół. Nagle zaśmiała się* On był wyjątkowy. Bardzo przystrojony mężczyzna. Przynajmniej połowa pań w lesie się za nim oglądała! Shannon zarumieniła się na wspomnienie Saila. Z dumą przypominała sobie zazdrosne spojrzenia dziewczyn, które mijała na mieście idąc ze swoim ukochanym pod rękę. Krystynka – Był dobrym graczem. Sprawny, wyróżniał się w zadaniach. Wychodził przed szereg. Miał własne zdanie. Czasem był lekko porywczy, haha, nawet kilka razy się starliśmy *złapała się za brzuch* Ale był pozytywny. Nie da się ukryć. Shannon uśmiechnęła się, wymusiła cichy śmiech. Blondynka zacisnęła niezauważalnie pięść. W jej głowie kłębiły się rozmaite myśli. Wiedziała, że musi pozwolić chłopakowi odejść. Nie było to jednak łatwe. Chciała pozostać przy nim myślami, chociażby jeszcze trochę. Shannon – Mówisz, że się ścieraliście… Jak? *zapytała ostrożnie* Krystynka – Rozmaite to były akcje. Od wymiany kalumnii podczas wyzwań, aż po pojedynek w nurkowaniu. Dion spojrzał zaskoczony na babcię. Nie za bardzo umiał ją sobie wyobrazić podczas takiego wyzwania. Nie mniej zdziwiona wydawała się Shannon. Shannon – I co? Pewnie cię zniszczył? *zapytała chełpliwie* Krystynka wybuchnęła szczerym śmiechem. Krystynka – A wyobraź sobie, że nie. … Podczas gdy trójka uczestników gawędziła sobie ukryta w jadalni, inni zdecydowali się na prowadzenie konwersacji w salonie. Czas przyjemnie spływał na rozmowach. Była to jedyna dostępna rozrywka. Taka, która nie zagrażała potencjalnie życiu lub zdrowiu. Przed jednym z okien stała sofa. Mebel niezmiennie zajmował tę samą pozycję od dłuższego czasu. Siedzące na nim osoby mogły podziwiać oszałamiający spektakl prezentowany przez wirujące w locie spadkowym drobinki śniegu. Wszystko to oczywiście było możliwie kiedy szyba nie była zamarznięta. Tak jak w tamtej chwili. Na miękkiej sofie siedziały dwie osoby. Byli to jej stali bywalcy. To właściwie te osoby zaaranżowały małe przemeblowanie, dzięki któremu owa sofa trafiła na swoje obecne miejsce. Jak nietrudno się domyślić na miękkich poduchach siedzieli Fat Amy i Junior. Oboje mogli pozwolić sobie na pozostawienie kurtek zawieszonych na oparciach. W końcu w salonie było tak przyjemnie ciepło… Fat Amy – Oh… Jak ten czas leci… *mruknęła wpatrując się w mozaikę tańczących na zewnątrz śnieżynek* Dzień mija, za dniem… Mam wrażenie, że ciągle gadamy o tym samym. Junior – Nie gadamy już o Nathanielu *wtrącił* prawie… Blondynka zaśmiała się głucho, przekrzywiła głowę. Fat Amy – Za dużo dzieje się wokół nas, tu i teraz, aby wspominać… Chociażby nasze poprzednie życie… W sensie przed przybyciem tu. Junior – Skoro tak uważasz *odwrócił się lekko w stronę dziewczyny* Skąd takie metafizyczne przemyślenia? *zagadnął posyłając blondynce uroczy uśmiech* Fat Amy – Neogenialne, a nie metafizyczne, to po pierwsze *powiedziała pewnie starając się walczyć z rumieńcem* A po drugie: jestem artystką. Jestem wyczulona na to co piękne. Na przykład na piękno jakie widzę co rano w lustrze. Rozbawiony i zauroczony skromnością Fat Amy, Junior zaśmiał się. Dziewczyna również zachichotała. Fat Amy – Takie to życie… Artystów. Junior – No to ja dla odmiany zupełnie inny biegun… Fat Amy – No tak, sportowiec *-* Ale masz atuty, których nie mają poeci i artyści. Junior – W sensie? *spojrzał ciekawie na blondynkę* Fat Amy – No wiesz… Biceps, umięśniona klata, kaloryfer, siła i charakter… Dziewczyna nie wytrzymała. Oblała się rumieńcem i poczuła przyjemne ciepło w środku. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że podniecenie dotykało ją na samo wspomnienie… atutów jakich oczekiwała po chłopaku. Junior – No tak *powiedział z dumą i odchylił się do tyłu* Tu masz rację. Sportowiec w jakiś sposób przywykł do pochlebstw i komplementów, więc o zawstydzeniu się nie było mowy. Wykazywał podobny do Fat Amy poziom skromności… Rozmowa między Fat Amy a Juniorem, tak jak zwykle zeszła na trochę niezręczne tematy. Oboje zamilkli nie wiedząc do końca co powiedzieć dalej. Blondynka zwalczyła w sobie chęć ucieczki do toalety. Desperacko rozejrzała się po salonie szukając wybawienia. Na jej szczęście udało się jej dostrzec ratunek w postaci… Wolfe’a. Brunet siedział na swoim fotelu i wydawał się wyjątkowo przybity… Nawet jak na niego. Fat Amy – Ej, co jest z Wolfe’m? *spojrzała to na Juniora to na bruneta w bordowej bluzie* Może trzeba z nim pogadać. Junior wzruszył ramionami. Junior – Czemu nie? Jest całkiem ok. I tak Junior i Fat Amy opuścili swoją ulubioną sofę i przenieśli się do Wolfe’a. Chłopak nawet nie zauważył kiedy podchodzili. Siedział bowiem nieruchomo wpatrzony w podłogę. Z obecności kolegów zdał sobie sprawę dopiero kiedy ci przykucnęli po dwóch stronach jego fotela. Fat Amy – Hej Wolfe, wszystko gra? Wolfe jakby dopiero ocknął się. Zamrugał intensywnie oczami i odwrócił głowę na dwie strony. Wolfe – Hej… Tak, tak *powiedział z przekonaniem* Tylko… Junior – Tylko…? Wolfe – Tylko… Junior – Ziom, no mów. Ślepi nie jesteśmy, widzimy, że coś jest nie tak *wyprostował się i założył ręce* Musimy się wspierać, co nie? Wolfe niepewnie pokiwał głową. Fat Amy – Pff… *szturchnęła chłopaka w bok* Opowiadaj! Wolfe – Ale to… Naprawdę nie jest tak proste. *podniósł głowę* Tu chodzi o rzeczy, które was, na wasze szczęście z resztą, nie dotyczą. Fat Amy – Nasze bezpieczeństwo tutaj jest nie ważne? *założyła ręce* Wolfe – Mam na myśli sprawy, które zaszły za daleka jeszcze przed Mistletoe Wood… poza nim… … Najchłodniejszym pomieszczeniem na parkiecie z całą pewnością była kuchnia. Nie tylko znajdowała się ona najbliżej wyjścia, ale również to tam najczęściej otwierano okna. Zwykle tego procederu dokonywano celem zaczerpnięcia śniegu niezbędnego do wytworzenia wody potrzebnej do picia, czy do czynności higienicznych. Kuchnia pomimo tego, że nie stały tam świeczki, była dość widna. Wystarczająca ilość światła wpadała przez duże okna. Naświetlenie było zadowalające. Przy białym blacie stała pewna postać. Był to szczupły, ubrany na czarno chłopak – Daniel. Ekolog trzymał w ręce papierowe zawiniątko. Sięgał do niego raz po raz drobnymi palcami. Chłopak wyjmował z pakunku pojedyncze orzeszki i pakował je sobie w milczeniu do ust. Przez cały czas Daniel wpatrywał się w sobie tylko znany punkt na nieskazitelnie białej podłodze. Nie zdradzał żadnych emocji. Ledwo się poruszał; ruszała się jedynie jego szczęka. Trudno było odgadnąć co chłopak czuje, co siedzi mu w głowie. Chłopak pakował sobie do ust orzeszek jeden za drugim. Był stoicko spokojny. Nie drgnął kiedy usłyszał cichy odgłos kroków na kuchennej posadzce. Drobna postać prawie bezgłośnie znalazła się przed Danielem. Dziewczyna założyła ręce i spojrzała prosto w twarz chłopaka. Próżno liczyła na złapanie kontaktu wzrokowego. Fiona – Cóż… Musisz się czuć mocno przybity po stracie przyjaciółki, prawda? *zapytała nie starając się ukryć podejrzliwego tonu* Daniel nie uraczył niższej dziewczyny odpowiedzią. Nie przestał wkładać sobie orzeszków do ust, robił to dalej z tak samym obojętnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie przejmował się Fioną. To, że najwyraźniej chciała go egzaminować nie wywierało na nim żadnej presji, ani wrażenia. Fiona – Nie masz zupełnie pojęcia czemu tak nagle zniknęła? *zaczęła wolno iść po łuku* Daniel znowu nie odpowiedział. Fiona – A co z Nathanielem? Też mieliście pewną relacje, a potem tak zginął… Nic ci nie wiadomo? Daniel w ciągu dalszym sięgał do swojego papierowego zawiniątka i wyjmował orzechy. Kontynuował to aż do momentu, kiedy jego palce napotkały pusty papier. Wtedy zgniótł doszczętnie pakuneczek, zwinął w kulkę i schował do wnętrza kieszeni swych czarnych spodni. Wykonawszy tę nieskomplikowaną operację, chłopak obojętnie odszedł od Fiony i wyszedł z kuchni. Nieco zaskoczona zachowaniem Daniela Fiona, powiodła wzrokiem za chłopakiem. Blondynka za nic w świecie nie umiała rozszyfrować intencji zagadkowego osobnika. W tamtej chwili, nie po raz pierwszy z resztą, żałowała, że nie umie czytać w myślach. Fiona – Jeszcze się dowiem prawdy, jeszcze się dowiem… *wymruczała pod nosem* … W jednym z ciemnych pokoi na piętrze panowała odczuwalnie niższa temperatura niż w pozostałych częściach domu. Znajdujące się w tyle pomieszczenia okno było uchylone i z perwersyjną satysfakcją wpuszczało do wnętrza lodowate powietrze. Lód osadzał się na stropie i na ścianach tworząc magicznie wyglądające, srebrzyste wzory. Oprócz zimna pomieszczenie wypełniało coś jeszcze; coś co oddziaływało na zmysł inny niż percepcję. Był to dźwięk. Melodia dobiegała wprost ze stojącego w centrum pokoju, okazałego instrumentu. Instrumentem rzecz jasna był fortepian. Białe klawisze wykonane z kości słoniowej wydawały się wyjątkowo białe pośród ciemności pomieszczenia. Po gładkiej klawiaturze śmigało 10 wyraźnie ciemniejszych palców. Palce stukały o pojedyncze klawisze zdając się żyć własnym życiem; każdy niczym małe, wolne zwierzę, tylko w pewien niewielki sposób podległe swojemu panu. Panem rzecz jasna był wysoki blondyn ubrany w odcienie czerni i złota – Bill. Chłopak miał zamknięte oczy. Długie rzęsy opadały na oczodół. Całą twarz blondyna wyrażała skupienie; usta były zaciśnięte, nos lekko zmarszczony. Można było się domyśleć, że cała ta koncentracja wynikała z chęci jak najbardziej precyzyjnego zagrania utworu. Nie można powiedzieć, że Billowi się ni udawało. Wypełniająca powietrze melodia sprawiała wrażenie perfekcyjnej; przyjemnie muskała uszy, docierała gdzieś głębiej, do głębi świadomości. Rozbudzała zmysły inne niż słuch. To prawdopodobnie dzięki tym dźwiękom przesiadującemu w chłodnym pomieszczeniu chłopakowi nie było zimno. Bill nie drżał, nie był bledszy, ani nie przejawiał żadnych innych objawów wychłodzenia. Tylko czy faktycznie była to zasługa melodii? A może chłopak był odporny na chłód z jakiś innych, nieznanych przyczyn? W pewnej chwili muzyka została przerwana jak przecięta ostrzem. Nagła pauza mogłaby zaskoczyć słuchaczy, gdyby takowi znajdowali się w bezpośredniej bliskości fortepianu. Nikogo jednak nie było, nikogo poza Billem. Bill – Cudowna sonata… Czy coś w tym stylu *wstał z wyłożonego skórą taborecika i przeciągnął się* Blondyn pociągnął nosem, wypuścił powietrze. Z jego ust wyleciał spory obłoczek pary. Chłopak zaśmiał się i podszedł do okna. Zamknął je jednym, płynnym ruchem. Bill – Za zimno też być nie może *zbliżył się do szyby, wyjrzał na zewnątrz* Przynajmniej nie wszystkim, nie od razu… Chłopak odwrócił się zgrabnie i skierował się do drzwi. W jego dłoni pojawiła się żółta laseczka. Trudno powiedzieć skąd się wzięła. Po prostu się pojawiła. Bill zakręcił nią w palcach i postukał o drewniane panele na podłodze. Bill – Święta, święta *zagwizdał jakąś melodię* I po świętach… Blondyn zaśmiał się i pociągnął klamkę. Wyszedł na korytarz i zniknął w panującym tam mroku. … Na piętrze oprócz tajemniczego pokoju z fortepianem znajdowało się także wiele innych pomieszczeń. Jedno z nich zamieszkiwali prowadzący The Xmas. W przytulnym pokoju było stosunkowo ciepło i jasno. Lekkie, pomarańczowe światło emitowała stojąca na szafce nocnej lampka naftowa – stała tam z resztą już od dawna. Drzwi do pokoju otworzyły się niespodziewanie i do przesiadujących w środku Jeffa i Mary dołączył Chase. Osadzone na długich włosach blondyna drobinki śniegu dawały jasne świadectwo jego niedawnego pobytu na dworze. Dowodem były także zarumienione policzki i lekko posiniałe usta. Mary – O jej, co ty masz na sobie? *zapytała i zachichotała szczerze rozbawiona* Wyglądasz uroczo. Jeff również zachichotał. Dodatkowo pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. Rozbawienie chłopaka i dziewczyny były uzasadnione. Chase był ubrany w dość nietypowy komplet. Składały się na niego ciasne, czarne leginsy do biegania i żółto-czerwony polar z charakterystycznym logiem pewnej firmy kurierskiej… Jeff – Nie wierzę! *podszedł bliżej do kolegi* Bluza DHL? Zerwałeś ją z denata? *omiótł przyjaciela badawczym spojrzeniem* Chase z rozbawieniem pokręcił głową. Chase – Nic z tych rzeczy. Zdziwiłbyś się ile wraków furgonetek porozsiewanych jest wokół Mistletoe Wood *na moment przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy* Pewnie mieszkańcy nie znali innych kurierów… Tak czy inaczej trafiłem na furgon z kartonem pełnym służbowych polarów *spojrzał raz jeszcze na swoją zdobycz* I jakoś nie umiałem się oprzeć. Mary buchnęła śmiechem. Przechyliła się na plecy i legła na pościelonym łóżku. Jeff również był wyjątkowo rozweselony, powstrzymał się jednak od bezpośredniego śmiechu. Nie skończył bynajmniej egzaminować stroju kolegi. Jeff – I na dodatek bez krótkich spodenek *otarł łezkę z kącika oka* Muszę zapisać tę datę w kalendarzu! Chase zupełnie nie przejmował się tym, że przyjaciele śmiali się z niego. Wzruszył ramionami i rozpiął zamek żółtego polaru. Sięgnął do szafy, która wróciła na swoje miejsce po zniknięciu sześciennej klatki i zawiesił bluzę na wieszaku. Następnie blondyn odczekał chwilę aż Jeff i Mary się uspokoją. Chase – No to… Jakie plany na dziś? *zapytał spokojnie poprawiając swoją czarną koszulkę, która uparcie podwijała się do góry odsłaniając brzuch chłopaka* Jeff – Nie wiem *wzruszył ramionami* Powiedz najpierw jak udał się obchód. Mary – O tak *zawtórowała Jeffowi i usiadła prosto* Najniższy z towarzystwa chłopak wzruszył ramionami, powiódł spojrzeniem po białym suficie jak gdyby chciał zebrać myśli. Chase – Nic szczególnego. Poza furgonetkami DHL żadnych nadzwyczajnych anomalii. Zero śladu stwora, który zabił Crominę, czy czegokolwiek innego. Mary – Dziwne, że akurat ją zaatakował. Tak nagle pojawia się potwór, a potem nic… Znika. Dziewczyna wstała z łóżka Chase’a, które to dotychczas zajmowała i usiadła obok Jeffa. Nie chciała aby jej kochanek opowiadając musiał co chwila kręcić głową z prawej strony na lewą. Chase – Sam nie wiem *podrapał się za uchem* Tutejsze anomalie są dużo bardziej specyficzne niż w The Forest, dużo trudniej je kontrolować i prognozować kiedy się ukarzą. Jeff ze zrozumieniem kiwał głową. Analizował w myślach każde słowo przyjaciela, wyciągał własne wnioski. Odezwał się nagle: Jeff – Trudno nam walczyć z czymś czego nie znamy… nie rozumiemy *poprawił się* Mary – W sumie nie taki jest nasz priorytet *spojrzała na siedzącego obok blondyna* Chcecie uwolnić ludzi. Chase i Jeff równocześnie pokiwali głowami. Mary widząc tę reakcję wstała i rozkosznie się przeciągnęła. Mary – No cóż, na razie nie uciekną stąd, czy tego chcemy czy nie. Nie zapowiada się na to, aby w domu miało im grozić jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, więc możemy ich tu trzymać chociażby do lata. Chase – Musimy być przygotowani na to, że coś może nas znowu zaskoczyć, tak jak w lesie… *wspomniał gorzko* Mary – Oh Chasik, Chasik *powiedziała zalotnie* Kocham ten twój zawodowy pesymizm. Zaskoczony Chase wbił wzrok w dziewczynę. Cały czas zaskakiwało go to jak Mary z poważnych rozważań potrafiła przeskakiwać do kokieterii. Mary – No cóż… *kontynuowała założywszy nogę na nogę* Myślę, że chwilowo możemy uznać stan rzeczy za stabilny i możemy skorzystać z… siebie nawzajem. Przysłuchujący się rozmowie Jeff ani drgnął, Chase zaś lekko przygryzł wargę. Chase – Co… Co przez to rozumiesz. Mary – Oj już nie udawaj, że nie wiesz. Mam ochotę na seks. Nim blondyn zdołał cokolwiek więcej powiedzieć Mary wstała i pociągnęła go za ramię w kierunku wyjścia. Wychodząc puściła oczko Jeffowi. Wysoki blondyn kiwnął przyzwalająco głową. Usatysfakcjonowana dziewczyna opuściła pokój. Mary skierowała Chase’a do pokoju po przeciwległej stronie korytarza. Zatrzymała się pod drzwiami. Chase – Hm? Mary – Ty idź i się rozbierz, a ja nakarmię zawodników *powiedziała starając się zapanować nad spowodowanym podnieceniem drganiem głosu* Ostatnio zapomniałam… Chase posłusznie wszedł do pokoju, zaś Mary pobiegła na dół. … Mary zbiegła na dół z dużym, jutowym worem. Znalazłszy się w salonie upuściła wór i zawołała przykładając ręce do ust. Mary – Śniadaaanie! Dziewczyna nie musiała długo czekać. Zawodnicy zaczęli nadciągać ze wszystkich stron. Nawet nie zauważyli, że poprzedniego dnia nie zjedli nic. Emocje sprawiły, że większość zupełnie nie poczuła głodu. Do salonu ściągnęli wszyscy, bez wyjątku. Mary zobaczywszy komplet odmeldowała się i zniknęła na piętrze. Uczestnicy ostrożnie okrążyli worek. Do wnętrza sięgnęła Fiona, która z jakiegoś powodu stała najbliżej. Fiona – Co my tu mamy? *sięgnęła do środka* Paczkowany chleb, dżem i masło orzechowe… Drobna blondyna wyrzuciła na podłogę cztery bochenki ciemnego chleba w plastikowych opakowaniach i liczne, turystyczne opakowania dżemu i masła orzechowego. Fat Amy – Uuuu, no to jest jakby luksusowe! *powiedziała z nieudawaną uciechą* Wolfe sięgnął po leżące na ziemi, małe pudełeczko z dżemem, odszukał wzrokiem Lukrecję i posłał jej miły uśmiech. Dziewczyna natychmiast odwróciła głowę. Brunet poczuł ukłucie w środku… Nie dostał jednak czasu aby zagłębić się w swoich przeżyciach, ponieważ od tyłu szturchnęła go… Shannon – Ej Wolfe, kopsnij chleb! Chłopak wtrącony z przemyśleń uprzejmie schylił się i podał atrakcyjnej blondynce pakunek z chlebem. Dziewczyna podziękowała uśmiechem i odeszła na bok dzielić pieczywo między sobą, Krystynką i Dionem. Shannon przyzwyczajona do dzielenie się „racjami żywnościowymi” jednym ruchem rozerwała opakowanie i rozdzieliła kromki między punka i straszą panią. Następnie schyliła się po rozrzucone po podłodze pudełeczka i dała po dwa każdemu ze znajomych. Dion – Wow, przyzwyczajenia z wojska? Shannon – Nie inaczej *odparła mocując się z zamkniętym dżemem* Eh, skoczę po nóż do kuchni. Krystynka – Wspaniała inicjatywa *pochwaliła dziewczynę* Blondynka uśmiechnęła się i udała się do kuchni. Wychodząc ominęła stojącego przy ścianie Billa. Chłopak i dziewczyna wyminęli przelotne spojrzenie. Blondyn jednak nie poprzestał na tym. Powiódł bystrym wzrokiem za odchodzącą Shannon, zaś na jego twarzy pojawił się zagadkowy uśmieszek. Na uboczu stał także Daniel. Chłopak w milczeniu rozsmarowywał brzoskwiniowy dżem palcem po kromce chleba trzymanej na dłoni. Ekolog jednocześnie obserwował; patrzył na Wolfe’a i Lukrecję. Dziewczyna z pewną ostentacją omijała bruneta, ba, nawet była w pewien sposób cynicznie, złośliwa. Sekundowała jej Fiona, która jednak ograniczała się jedynie do ignorowania. Daniel – Czyli jednak… W samym centrum salonu chlebem dzielili się Fat Amy i Junior. Dołączyli do nich Krystynka i Dion. Dion – Dzisiaj na bogato *rzucił patrząc na rozsypane po podłodze turystyczne opakowania* Fat Amy – Oh tak, zaiste delikatesy. Junior – Tylko suchy ten chleb *rzekł obracając w dłoni cienką kromkę* Kozy bym tym nie nakarmił. Krystynka – Ho, ho! Ale mięsożerną kozicę owszem! Pozostałą trójka spojrzała na babcię. Na ich twarzach malowała się mieszanka zaciekawienia, zaskoczenia i zażenowania. Dion – Mięsożerne… kozice? *dopytał chcąc wiedzieć, czy dobrze usłyszał.* Krystynka – Oh tak, dokładnie! Nie słyszeliście o nich? Junior i Dion spojrzeli na siebie po czym pokręcili głowami. Z goła inaczej zareagowała Fat Amy, która jako kreatywna artystka podchwyciła historię. Fat Amy – Oh tak, to stworzenia o sercach czarnych jak węgiel kamienny *zachichotała* Może uraczysz nas jakąś dykteryjką o nich? *zapytała z przesadną uprzejmością* Krystynka – O pewnie! Zapał Krystynki był o tyle większy, że Shannon, która akurat wróciła z kuchni, wcisnęła jej do ręki narzędzie do gestykulacji w postaci srebrnego noża. Dion – Ona będzie ględzić *szepnął do blondynki, kiedy ta stanęła przy nim* Shannon – Chyba mam ochotę posłuchać… Dion spojrzał zaskoczony na dziewczynę, ale ostatecznie skinął głową. Babsztyl odkaszlnęła chcąc zaznaczyć, że zacznie opowiadać swą opowiastkę. Krystynka – Lelum, polelum *zaczęła* Historia ta zdarzyła mi się naprawdę gdy przedzierałam się przez strome turnie w drodze na Gubałówkę… Fat Amy i Shannon słuchały z zapartym tchem. Dziewczynom chodziło głównie o aspekt komiczny historii babci. Ich partnerzy również słuchali nie chcąc wypaść przesadnie niekulturalnie. Krystynka – Patrzę w górę, a tu góra! Cała szczytem tonie w chmurach! *gestykuluje żywo nożem* Była wczesna godzina, jeszcze przed jutrzenką. Usłyszałam beczenie nade mną, patrzę a tu… Kozica! Szczerzyła groźnie zęby i pluła kwasem. Shannon nie wytrzymała. Zaśmiała się i lekko się opluła. Natychmiast starła ślinę. Shannon – Sail by już skomentował, że to niemożliwe… *ugryzła się w język* Pozostałą czwórka spojrzała na dziewczynę, ta przygryzła wargę. Wstydziła się przed samą sobą. Przecież chciała powoli zapomnieć, przynajmniej częściowo zatrzeć wspomnienia, pozwolić ranom się zagoić… Niezręczną ciszę przerwała Krystynka, która zaśmiała się tubalnie. Krystynka – Oh tak, ha, ha! Ten to by mi zrazu wygłosił tyradę o tym, że kozice to roślinożercy! Zoolog, ha, ha! Ale nie ściemniam! Ta była najprawdziwsza! I polowała stadnie, bo z dołu dobiegło mnie podobne beczenie! To był zugzwang! Mój kolejny ruch mógł być fatalny w skutkach! No bo na dodatek te kozice widziały dobrze w ciemności! Junior – Ta *prychnął* Pewnie jeszcze ziały ogniem *przewrócił oczami* Krystynka – A w życiu! To były mięsożerne kozice, a nie Smok Wawelski. Tym razem śmiechem parsknęła Fat Amy. Fat Amy – Smok! I tak rozmowa toczyła się w tej pięcioosobowej grupce. Pozostała piątka uczestników jadła osobno i nie rozmawiała zbytnio między sobą. Nie mieli żadnego kontaktu. Do czasu… Bill, który w ciszy i spokoju stał pod ścianą w pewnej chwili schylił się energicznie i podniósł z podłogi plastikowe opakowanie po chlebie. Bill – Typowe dla rodzaju ludzkiego, tak śmiecić *przewrócił oczami* Blondyn poszedł w kierunku kominka. Wyminął wszystkich i zatrzymał się przy ogniu. Już miał wrzucić plastik do paleniska kiedy na jego nadgarstku wylądowała czyjaś ręka. Daniel – Stój. *rozkazał* Zaskoczony Bill podniósł wzrok. Chłopak momentalnie zmarszczył czoło. Bill – Co proszę?! Daniel zupełnie nie przejął się groźnym tonem wyższego od siebie chłopaka. Nawet gdy ten się wyprostował i spojrzał na niego z góry. Daniel – Nie wolno palić plastiku. Bill poczuł jakby zaraz miał zacząć się trząść. Zapanował jednak nad sobą i chęcią zmiażdżenia nosa Daniela i wypuścił wolno powietrze. Zgniótł plastik w kulkę. Bill – Dobrze *wymusił uśmiech* Można byłoby się spodziewać, że Daniel zareaguje z jakąkolwiek dozą satysfakcji. Jednak chłopak jak zwykle nie okazał nic. Daniel – To też wynieś to do śmietnika. Jest w kuchni pod zlewem. *widząc, że Bill krzywo na niego patrzy kontynuował* Wiem, że jak tylko się obrócę to ciśniesz kulkę do ognia i zwymyślasz mnie pod nosem. Bill zmrużył oczy. Bardzo niechętnie odszedł od Daniela. Jeszcze mniej chętnie poszedł do kuchni. A już największą niechęć spowodowało u niego wrzucenie plastiku do śmietnika. Bill – Kolejny po pani od krokodyli podejrzanie rozgarnięty… *wysyczał* … Dziesiątka uczestników dojadała swoje kanapki. Nie przeszkadzało im to jak stare były spożywane przez nich produkty, grunt, że zaspokajały głód. Cieszyli się też znalazłszy na dnie wora butelkę słodkiego napoju, który rozdysponowali między sobą. Najwięcej cały czas działo się w grupce złożonej z Diona, Juniora, Fat Amy i Shannon. Od tej czwórki odłączyła się Krystynka, która musiała skorzystać z toalety po tym jak „wątpliwej jakości konfitura” jej „zaszkodziła” Fat Amy wylizywała pudełeczko po dżemie malinowym. Fat Amy – Bur-żu-azja! Naprawdę. Powiem wam, że tak rozkosznego dżemu malinowego z pudełka to jeszcze nigdy nie jadłam. Dion – A jadłaś kiedykolwiek? *zapytał ostrożnie* Fat Amy – W jambojetcie do Australii gdzie ostatnio kręciłam film to tylko takie dżemiki dają. Dion – A… Ha… Na moment w grupce zapadła cisza… Shannon – Idę do kuchni, roztopię trochę wody na poranną toaletę. To powiedziawszy blondynka odeszła od znajomych i skierowała się do kuchni. Fat Amy – Pomogę jej! *wykrzyknęła i poszła za koleżanką* Obfita, neogenialna artystka szybko zniknęła z pola widzenia pozostawionych samych sobie chłopaków. Junior – No dobra *spojrzał na Diona* Możemy porozmawiać. Ton z jakim Junior powiedział te słowa zdziwił chłopaka z irokezem. Dion – O czym? Junior rozejrzał się kontrolnie, skinął głową na kanapę, którą zwykle zajmował z Fat Amy. Dion od razu zrozumiał. Usiadł posłusznie na miejscu. Sportowiec spoczął chwilę później. Dion – To o co chodzi? *zapytał konspiracyjnie ściszając głos* Junior raz jeszcze rozejrzał się i dopiero wtedy odpowiedział: Junior – O Shannon… Dion – Shannon? *zdziwił się* Junior – Tak o Shannon… Fajnie, że się dogadujecie, ale muszę cię ostrzec. Punk zbliżył się zaciekawiony do Juniora. Zaraz jednak się odsunął. Dion – Tylko nie kombinuj. Jak jesteś zazdrosny, że mi idzie z najlepszą laską… Junior prychnął i przewrócił oczami. Junior – Nie. *powiedział stanowczo* Nie Shannon mi w głowie… Słuchaj no! Dion posłusznie pokiwał głową i nachylił się do kolegi. Junior – Uważaj na jej huśtawkę nastrojów… Na początku była zapłakana, potem cię nokautowała, a teraz jest urocza? Coś mi nie pasuje… Dion – Oj weź *machnął ręką i poprawił bransoletkę na nadgarstku* Dużo przeszła i tyle. Junior – Właśnie o to chodzi. Zaskoczony punk spojrzał na sportowca. Jego mowa ciała przekazywała jasno jeden komunikat: mów dalej. Junior – Ona bardzo dużo przeszła, była mega blisko z tym jej chłopakiem… Myślę, że to jej mogło trochę pomieszać w głowie. Dziwnie się zachowuje, tak jakby… *przygryzł wargę* Nie wiem… Jakby była psychopatką. Dion otworzył szerzej oczy. Dion – Ej, ej, ej. Ziom. Trochę… Mocne oskarżenia *ściszył nagle głos* Chociaż… Junior – Nie znam się na psychologii, nie mam zielonego pojęcia o co może chodzić, ale… No coś mi nie pasuje, uważaj. Dion pokiwał głową z dużym przekonaniem. Dion – Dobra. Dzięki, że zwracasz uwagę *wystawił piąstkę* Junior – Spoko. Przybili żółwika. … W kuchni znajdowały się Fat Amy i Shannon. Ta pierwsza siedziała na krześle i jeździła paznokciami po blacie, podczas gdy jej koleżanka nabierała gołą ręką śnieg do sporego garnka. Dziewczyny toczyły przyjazną pogawędkę. Zdawało się, że pomiędzy nimi nawiązała się swego rodzaju nić porozumienia. Fat Amy – Dzisiaj sobie zdałam sprawę, że cały wczorajszy dzień nie zjedliśmy nic, a nic! Shannon – Nom, tyle emocji *odwróciła się na moment od okna* Prowadzący też zapomnieli… Fat Amy – Oh tak… Dobrze, że znalazłam stare landrynki w wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki, to mnie chyba tylko uratowało. Shannon – Skoro czułaś głód, to dlaczego nie powiedziałaś o śniadaniu, czy posiłku. Ktoś by posłuchał *nie przestawała pakować śniegu do gara* Fat Amy – A tam. *machnęła rączką* Byłam skupiona na kimś… to znaczy czymś innym. Blondynka stojąca przy oknie na moment odwróciła się do koleżanki, zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Shannon – Lecisz na Juniora. Stwierdzenie zaskoczyło Amy, do tego stopnia, że omal nie spadła z krzesła. Dziewczyna natychmiast oblała się rumieńcem. Fat Amy – Co? Nie! *zaprzeczyła żarliwie* Shannon zaśmiała się słodkim głosem. Shannon – Nie musisz nic mówić, to widać. Z resztą on chyba też coś do ciebie czuje… Z kolei na te słowa Fat Amy przygryzła wargę. Był to jeden z bardzo rzadkich momentów kiedy zabójczo pewna siebie blondynka czuła się zawstydzona. Fat Amy – Tak myślisz? *zapytała nieśmiało* Shannon kiwnęła głową i złapała gar oburącz. Wysoko uniosła nogę i wyważonym kopniakiem zatrzasnęła okno. Blondynka zaniosła gar na blat, postawiła go. Shannon – Leci na ciebie *wzruszyła ramionami* Nagle Shannon zauważyła pewną nierówność w blacie. Zaciekawiona nacisnęła ją, a wtedy… ze skrytki wysunęło się małe, żółte opakowanie z… sernikiem na zimno. Oczywiście pojawienie się ciasta nie umknęło uwadze Fat Amy. Fat Amy – Ciasto! *powiedziała z serduszkami w oczach* Daj! Shannon nic nie powiedziała. Zajrzała tylko do wnętrza skrytki i wyjęła z niej… Worek z małymi ciasteczkami. Shannon – O…. Na bogato *spojrzała na śliniącą się Fat Amy* Chcesz ciasteczko? ^^ Fat Amy – Hau! To znaczy… Tak poproszę *starała się opanować* Shannon zaśmiała się. Shannon – No nie wiem czy zasłużyłaś… Fat Amy – Daj mi te ciastka! Chce te ciastka! Daj, bo cię zjem! Shannon zachichotała i rzuciła Amy worek ciasteczek, zaś sama zadowoliła się sernikiem na zimno. Shannon – Fajna skrytka *powiedziała do siebie i zaraz podniosła wzrok na koleżankę* Tylko błagam, Amy, zostaw coś Dionowi i innym. Fat Amy z ustami wypełnionymi ciastkami i okruszkami na policzkach pokiwała głową. Spotkało się to z kolejną salwą śmiechu Shannon. … W pokoju na piętrze stało łóżko. Duże, wygodne łóżko. Nietrudno się domyślić, że owe łóżko było miejscem miłosnych igraszek pewnej pary… Skryci pod grubą kołdrą kochankowie poruszali się rytmicznie. Pościel skutecznie tłumiła wszelkie dźwięki, które mogłyby się spod niej wydobyć. W tym przypadku nie było o tym mowy. Zwarta w miłosnym uścisku par imponowała umiejętnością kontrolowania niepotrzebnych odgłosów. Za nic w świecie nie chcieli aby ktokolwiek usłyszał cokolwiek. Ktoś nagle kopnął. Biała kołdra została poderwana do góry. Opadła chwilę później. Tym razem jednak zakrywała znacznie mniej… Chase leżał na Mary i namiętnie całował ją w usta. Dziewczyna, tak samo naga jak chłopak, mrużyła oczy w rozkoszy. Mary – Nie tracisz formy piesku *powiedziała kiedy blondyn odkleił się od niej, oczywiście wcześniej gwałtownie zaczerpnęła powietrza* Chase – Dzię… Dzięki *odparł szczerząc się. On również walczył z oddechem* Mary – No… Było wspaniale. Dziewczyna jednym silnym ruchem przetoczyła się. Chase przeturlał się na bok i na plecy. Blondyn zaśmiał się i nadal ciężko oddychając wbił spojrzenie w sufit. Usatysfakcjonowana Mary zajęła dogodną pozycję na jego piersi. Wsłuchiwała się w rytmiczne, aczkolwiek przyspieszone bicie serca chłopaka. Lewą ręką głaskała go po umięśnionym ramieniu. Mary – Mogłabym tak bez końca *mruknęła rozkosznie* Chase – Tak… *dodał uśmiechając się* Blondyn poruszył lewą ręką, przytulił Mary do siebie, pocałował ją w policzek. Dziewczyna odwróciła lekko głowę, zamrugała zaskoczona i zaraz wróciła do poprzedniej pozycji. Mary – Wiesz co Chase…? Chase – Hm? Mary – Kiedyś między nami był tylko seks… Tylko namiętność… Teraz… Coś się zmieniło? Chłopak wygiął głowę, spojrzał na leżącą na nim dziewczynę. Początkowo nie wiedział co powiedzieć, nie wiedział co może powiedzieć. W pełni zgadzał się z Mary. To co było między nimi było inne. On czuł potrzebę na budowanie innej więzi, potrzebę innego, bardziej dojrzałego kontaktu… Mary – Kiedyś między nami było tylko ostre rżnięcie i łóżkowe zabawy *wspomniała nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi* Starzejemy się? Chase zamiast cokolwiek powiedzieć ponownie przytulił Mary do siebie i ponownie ją pocałował. Tym razem dłużej, cieplej. Nie puścił jej od razu. Mary poczuła dziwne uczucie. Jakby wzruszenie i radość. Też nie umiała się do tego przyznać, ale po raz pierwszy poczuła się przy Chasie tak bezpiecznie. Ogólnie, po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczuła się bezpiecznie. Chłopak otaczał ją prawdziwą miłością, uczuciem, które przenikało ją i sięgało dużo dalej niż tylko za granice wymiętego prześcieradła. Czerwony Kapturek podniosła się, oparła się o wezgłowie łóżka podciągając kołdrę pod szyję. Spojrzała na zaskoczonego Chase’a. Chłopak również usiadł. Nie mógł dyskutować. Siedział całkiem nagi bez ani grama kołdry do okrycia, odsłonięty. Mary – Właściwie nigdy mi nie powiedziałeś… Nigdy ze szczegółami, nigdy całej prawdy… Chase już wiedział o co chodzi, pokiwał głową. Mary – Powiedz mi *poprosiła, szczerze i uprzejmie, nie erotycznie, nie kokieteryjnie, z miłością i troską* Powiedz. Wpuść mnie do siebie tak jak ja wpuszczam ciebie… Blondyn poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Nie chodziło o zimno panujące w pokoju, chodziło o wspomnienia. Spojrzał na Mary. Wydała mu się taka słodka, piękna, bezbronna… Chciała znać prawdę. Prawdę, którą oprócz niego znał jeszcze tylko Jeff. Chase – Dobrze… Mary lekko skinęła głową, opatuliła się jeszcze mocniej kołdrą. Chase potarł twarz, spojrzał na Mary, wbił w nią przeszywające spojrzenie błękitnych oczu. Chase – To się wydarzyło… To się zaczęło… W dniu moich szesnastych urodzin… … Było późne popołudnie. Na zarośniętym trawą, zaniedbanym parkingu zatrzymały się trzy rowery. Przy rowerach stały trzy osoby: Szczupła, długowłosa blondynka w dżinsach i białej bluzie, nieco niższa brunetka ubrana w wysokie czarne buty, czarne leginsy i brązowy płaszczyk, oraz wysoki blondyn w niebieskich shortach i białym T-Shritcie. '' ''Chase – Allie, Julie, uwaga… Jesteśmy! *wykrzyknął z dziecięcym entuzjazmem* Chłopak, którym był Chase wskazał przed siebie, na bryłę kolorowego, opuszczonego hotelu Atlantic. Budynek ział pustkami od blisko pięciu lat i zachęcał do odwiedzin wszystkich fanów Urban Exploration z okolicznego miasta. … Chase – Ja, Allie i Julie… Jako jedyne z zaproszonych przyszły. Może zwiedzanie opuszczonego hotelu było niekonwencjonalne, ale ja zawsze chciałem to zrobić… Tym bardziej, że sam się trochę bałem… Mary słuchała i się nie odzywała. W momentach kiedy Chase robił pauzy w pokoju zapanowywała kompletna cisza. Chase – No i weszliśmy… … Trójka przyjaciół weszła przez otwarte na oścież, dawniej oszklone drzwi do obszernego holu. Wnętrze hotelu ziało pustką. Po podłodze porozrzucane były odłamki szkła i mnóstwo śmieci. Chase – Ale… czad *powiedział rozglądając się wokoło* Chyba pora wziąć latarki. Blondyn energicznym ruchem sięgnął do przewieszonego przez ramię plecaka i wyciągnął z niego dwie latarki. Jedną wziął dla siebie drugą dał Julie. Allie swoją miała w zawieszonym na plecach worku. '' ''Allie – Trochę tu… Upiornie… Chase – Nie ma się czego bać :D Jakby co to możesz się zawsze przytulić *mówił z wymuszoną werwą* Allie – Tja… Na pewno *przewróciła oczami* Julie wyjęła z kieszeni IPhone’a i zrobiła zdjęcie zrujnowanemu wnętrzu. Julie – Dla potomnych! *zaśmiała się* Przyjaciele zawtórowali jej śmiechem. Allie – Dobra, gdzie idziemy? *zapytała poprawiając kucyk* Chase – Podobno niezłe wrażenie robi basen… … Chase – Zwiedziliśmy basen, zrujnowane szatnie… Wszystko puste. Mary pokiwała głową. Chase – Pamiętam, że basen mnie rozczarował… *opowiadał bezemocjonalnie* Nie spuścili wody, nigdy… Liczyłem, że glony będą wprost wyrastać z niecki… A tymczasem… … Spory, hotelowy basen wypełniała mętna, zielona woda. Na powierzchni unosiły się materace i plastikowe leżaki. Na dnie dało się zauważyć kontury gaśnic, regałów, a nawet wózków sklepowych. Chase – Liczyłem na rośliny wyrastające z wody, a nie bagno *w jego głosie zabrzmiało rozczarowanie*'' ''Julie – Mhm *mruknęła robiąc kolejne zdjęcie* Mi to w zupełności wystarczy. Allie – Trochę śmierdzi *zatkała nos* Kwasem i starym chlorem… Chase – Jak byłem mały jeździłem tu z rodzicami i uczyłem się pływać. Słowa chłopaka jednak nikogo nie zainteresowały. Blondyn spuścił głowę. '' ''Chase – Wracajmy… Przyjaciele wrócili wąskim korytarzem do hotelowego holu. Zaczęli się zastanawiać co zrobić dalej, gdzie iść. Wtedy też na piętrze rozległo się skrzypienie – tak jakby ktoś zamykał lub otwierał drzwi. Chase – Słyszałyście?! Allie – Tak… *odparła ściszonym głosem* Chase – Trzeba to sprawdzić! '' ''Dziewczyny spojrzały zaskoczone na Chase’a. Widać było, że nie podzielały jego entuzjazmu. Allie – Na pewno? Chase – Tak. Blondynka niepewnie podeszła do chłopaka. W końcu to były jego urodziny, nie chciała go rozczarować. Chase i Allie stanęli na pierwszym stopniu reprezentacyjnych schodów prowadzących na piętro. Odwrócili się. Chase – A ty? *spojrzał na Julie* Julie – Nie, nie, nie. Ja się na to nie piszę. Z resztą w razie co mam telefon. Poczekam tu na was. Brunetka pewnie stanęła w centrum holu i wbiła spojrzenie w telefon. Chase i Allie wzruszyli ramionami i poszli na górę. … Chase – Mówią, że to najgłupsza decyzja w horrorach… Iść za podejrzanym dźwiękiem… Może tak… Ale rozdzielanie się jest jeszcze głupsze… … Chase i Allie dotarli na piętro. Z częściowo rozebranego sufitu zwisały kable instalacji elektrycznej. Ściany nosiły ślady uderzeń. Z dziur sterczał styropian i żółta pianka izolacyjna. '' ''Allie - Chyba zanosiło się na remont *stwierdziła obserwując biegnący po podłodze kabel.* Chase pokiwał głową i również spojrzał na długi kabel. Przewód zwieszał się z sufitu i biegł w kierunku pomieszczenia sanitarnego na końcu korytarza. Chase - Nie ma tu nic podejrzanego *rzucił z uśmiechem* Tylko powybijane szyby, śmieci, glony w basenie i zwisające kable, na których można by się powiesić. Komentarz chłopaka rozbawił blondynkę. '' ''Allie - Kocham ten twój czarny humor *podeszła bliżej do przyjaciela.* - Ciekawe czemu ten kabel ciągnie się aż tam… Chase - Sprawdźmy to. Blondyn poszedł w kierunku drzwi ciągnąc za sobą Allie, która o mało nie wywróciła się potykając się o leżące na ziemi śmieci. Oboje byli już przy samych drzwiach. Już chcieli pociągnąć za klamkę kiedy coś za nimi zaskrzypiało złowrogo. '' ''Oboje odwrócili się napięcie. Na szczęście okazało się, że źródłem hałasu były wiszące na jednym zawiasie, uszkodzone drzwi do pokoju. Poruszyły się przez przeciąg. '' ''Allie - Wracajmy już. '' ''Blondynka czuła, że przechodzą ją ciarki. Miejsce sprawiało, że czuła się niepewnie, niekomfortowo. Pociągnęła Chase za rękę w kierunku końca korytarza. Chase - Czekaj! *zatrzymał się i wyjął z kieszeni telefon* Dostałem Smsa. Allie - Od kogo? Chase - Od Julie! Pisze: Ra...tunku? … Chase westchnął. Mówił i mówił. Zdawało się, że zimno i brak okrycia przestały mu przeszkadzać. Mary patrzyła na niego i słuchała z uwagą. Monitorowała jego reakcje. Prosta historia miała wyjątkową głębię, której dziewczyna domyślała się od początku… Chase – Więc… Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Nigdzie jej nie było… Dzwoniliśmy… Znaleźliśmy ślady krwi… Allie zaczynała panikować… Ja zgrywałem twardziela… Też się bałem, ale nie chciałem zostawić Julie. *wziął głęboki oddech, z trudem zapanował nad tym by jego głos nie zadrgał, by samemu nie zacząć się trząść* Wtedy podjechał on… … Terenowe auto zatrzymało się na parkingu obok Chase’a i Allie. Za kierownicą siedział brodaty mężczyzna. Czterdziestolatek spojrzał spod krzaczastych brwi na przyjaciół. Dozorca – Nie powinniście tutaj być… '' … Chase wziął głęboki oddech, zacisnął zęby. Mary spojrzała na niego z troską. Chłopak wyglądał jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać; pociągał nosem i zaciskał oczy. Trzymał się jednak. Był dzielny. Mary – Chase, nie musi… Chase – Wtedy powinniśmy byli uciec *kontynuował pewnym tonem* Ale nie uciekliśmy, byliśmy młodzi i mieliśmy inne pojęcie o przyjaźni… On zaoferował pomoc. Poszliśmy z nim. Mary słuchała z zapartym tchem. Bała się cokolwiek powiedzieć. Mimo, że w pokoju było chłodno nikt nie przejmował się zimnem. Liczyła się tylko historia. Chase – Okazało się, że hotel… Jego podpiwniczenia… Były siedzibą sekty… Bardzo radykalnej i bardzo ekstrawaganckiej… Kultu krwi… Julie znaleźliśmy martwą w towarzystwie pięciu zakapturzonych postaci… *potarł nos, zapanował po raz enty nad drżeniem głosu* Brzmi nieprawdopodobnie… Ale takie rzeczy jednak się dzieją… Zło czai się tam gdzie go nie podejrzewasz… Chociażby wydawało się to scenariuszem filmu… Mary pokiwała głową przejęta. Chase – Była walka… Dozorca miał siekierę, nie wiem kiedy ją wziął, ale zabił trójkę. Allie podniosła z piwnicznej podłogi metalową rurkę. Uderzyła jednego tak mocno, że słyszałem chyba jak pękła czaszka… Ja obroniłem się szklaną butelką… Biegła na mnie dziewczyna z nożem, tak sądzę po posturze… Mary – Oh Chase… Chase – Okazało się, że kultyści odciągali z ofiar krew a ciała grzebali na dnie basenu… Byliśmy… Wstrząśnięci… Ja i Allie… Patrzeliśmy na siebie… Chyba czuliśmy to samo… Szok. Tak jak gdybyśmy byli… Otumanieni? … ''Terenowe auto wyjechało z parkingu przed hotelem. Pojechało krajową drogą numer 6. '' ''Dozorca – Mieliście dużo szczęścia. Allie i Chase siedzący na tylnym siedzeniu pokiwali głową. Nie odezwali się. Auto jechało dalej. W pewnej chwili zjechało z asfaltowej jezdni na boczną drogę prowadzącą w las. Allie – Czemu pan jedzie inną drogą? *zapytała niepewnie* Mężczyzna odwrócił się i uśmiechnął groźnie. Rozległo się kliknięcie zamykanych drzwi. … Mary oparła się mocniej o wezgłowie łóżka. Pobladła. Otworzyła szeroko oczy. Chase kontynuował stoicko spokojny. Chase – Resztę pamiętam jak… jak przez mgłę… Pojedyncze obrazki, dźwięki… Nic nie mówiłem. Allie krzyczała. Dozorca śmiał się szaleńczo… Nie wiem, do dzisiaj nie wiem jak wypadłem z auta kiedy się zatrzymał. Może dlatego, że Allie złapał pierwszą… A mówili by nie wsiadać do auta z nieznajomym… Mary nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Bała się. Wiedziała, że to jeszcze nie koniec historii… Chase – Allie… Ona mi się zawsze podobała… Ale w tamtej chwili nie myślałem o tym. Biegłem. Szybko jak nigdy. Na oślep, przez las. Nie wiem dokąd. Sprintem na przełaj. Jak nigdy… Popędzał mnie strach, rozpacz, wstyd… I krzyki gdzieś za mną… Wbiegłem… Bardzo głęboko w las… Wyszedłem po trzech dniach… Gdzieś daleko, nie tam gdzie wszedłem… Trzy dni… *pociągnął nosem* Mary zbliżyła się do Chase’a. Usiadła przy nim, przytuliła go i okryła kołdrą. Zmarznięty chłopak wtulił twarz w jej piersi i zaczął cicho płakać. Dziewczyna głaskała go po głowie. Czuła łzy spływające jej po brzuchu… Mary – Już, już… *głaskała chłopaka* Reszty na razie nie musisz… … Dion wszedł na piętro. Rozejrzał się ostrożnie. Jedyną osobą, którą zobaczył była jednak Krystynka. Babcia stała przy drzwiach do toalety, obok szafki, na której stał świecznik. Zauważyła, że chłopak się rozgląda i krzywi się widząc tylko ją. Krystynka – O. Co tam Dion, szukasz swojej dzierlatki? *zapytała szczerząc się* Dion – Ehm… *nie wiedział co powiedzieć* Starsza kobieta zaśmiała się. Punk przewrócił oczami. Dion – Widziałaś może Shannon? *zapytał z naciskiem na „Shannon”* Do dwójki dołączyła Fat Amy, która również zamierzała skorzystać z toalety. Fat Amy – O, co tu się dzieje? *zapytała zainteresowana* Krystynka – Dion szuka kogoś *zrobiła dziubek i zachichotała* Oh Dion, Dion. Siedzi w toalecie. Musiała się odświeżyć. Dion kiwnął głową, włożył ręce do kieszeni i bez słowa odszedł. Nie miał ochoty na rozmowy z starsza panią. Fat Amy i Krystynka zostały same. Zaśmiały się równocześnie. Fat Amy – Z nim to zawsze kupa śmiechu! Krystynka – Kupa? *rozejrzała się* Ha, ha! Przypomniała mi się wyborna dykteryjka o kumplu Walcu, którego goniła kupa *zaśmiała się* Fat Amy – Doprawdy? Krystynka – Pewnie! Babsztyl sięgnęła po stojący pod ścianą taboret i usiadła gotowa opowiadać. Krystynka – To zdarzyło się w Ustce na corocznym zlocie morsów. Byłam tam akurat z kumplem Walcem… Nurkowaliśmy do przerębli, on, aparat jeden, musiał za potrzebą… Twardy stolec wyszedł nogawką pianki i za walcem aż do brzegu płynął! Fat Amy roześmiała się szczerze rozbawiona. Fat Amy – Naprawdę? Krystynka – Oh mówię, że tak! Neogenialna blondynka znowu zaczęła się śmiać. Fat Amy – Niesamowita opowiastka! *otarła łezkę* Krystynka – Sztuka opowiadania pierduletek to dobra sztuka. Fat Amy – Zaiste *powiedziała przesadnie oficjalnym tonem* Obie panie ponownie się zaśmiały. Wtem otworzyły się drzwi do toalety. Stanęła w nich Shannon. Dziewczyna była uczesana i widocznie odświeżona. Miała też poprawiony makijaż (nie zdradziła, że jako kredki do oczu użyła węgielka z kominka). Shannon – Co się tak chichracie? *złapała się pod boki* Krystynka – Ah… Nie zrozumiesz… *tłumi śmiech* Fat Amy – To taki… Krystynka/Fat Amy – Kumpel Walec! Amy i Kryśka znowu wybuchnęły śmiechem. Śmiech był zaraźliwy do tego stopnia, że udzielił się także Shannon. Skończyło się na tym, że trzy blondynki się śmiały. … Jakiś czas później na piętrze rozegrała się kolejna scenka. Tym razem jednak z udziałem innej trójki uczestników. Wolfe chodził po słabo oświetlonym korytarzu. Wyraźnie kogoś szukał. Łatwo się domyślić o kogo chodziło. Wolfe – Lukrecja? Lukrecja! Brunet wyglądał na zmartwionego. Zrezygnowany zszedł po schodach na dół. Zdecydował, że spróbuje poszukać jeszcze na dole. Kiedy zeskoczył z ostatniego stopnia usłyszał czyjeś kroki za sobą, odwrócił się. Wolfe – O… Lukrecja stała na najwyższym stopniu i mierzyła chłopaka wzrokiem. Przez chwilę oboje stali tak bez ruchu wpatrzeni w siebie… A potem dziewczyna odwróciła się i zniknęła w ciemności. Wolfe nie próbował nawet iść za nią. Pomimo znajomości domu wiedział, że nie złapie Lukrecji jeśli ta zechce się przed nim ukryć. Chłopak padł załamany na kolana. Domyślał się o co chodziło. Musiało się stać to czego najbardziej się obawiał. Lukrecja dowiedziała się czegoś… Wolfe – No nie… Brunetowi z salonu przyglądała się Fiona. Dziewczyna bacznie analizowała wszystkie posunięcia chłopaka. Sama siedziała w jego ulubionym fotelu i bawiła się gumowym krokodylem. Fiona – Eh… Blondynka wstała i podeszła do schodów. Ominęła Wolfe’a i poszła na górę. Podobnie jak wcześniej zrobiła to jej przyjaciółka, drobna dziewczyna zniknęła w korytarzu. Wolfe przez chwilę wiódł spojrzeniem za Fioną. W jej przypadku również odpuścił sobie pościg. Wiedział, że złapanie Fiony lub wyciągnięcie z niej jakichkolwiek informacji byłoby jeszcze bardziej niemożliwe niż w przypadku Lukrecji. Wolfe – Czemu… Chłopak powoli się podniósł, wytarł nos palcem, spojrzał błagalnie w górę. Wolfe – Mógłbym wszystko wytłumaczyć… Brunet spuścił głowę. Nie odważył się szukać, ani wejść na piętro. Obrócił się przez ramię i poszedł do salonu. … Daniel siedział po turecku przy kominku. Kilka razy dołożył bierwiona do ognia, ale poza tym nie wykonywał żadnych ruchów. Chłopakowi z naprzeciwka przyglądał się Bill. Blondyn mrużył oczy. Wydawał się podejrzliwy w stosunku do Daniela. Bill – Zobaczmy… Wysoki blondyn opuścił swoje dotychczasowe miejsce i usiadł na podłodze tuż obok Daniela. Bill – Witaj *wysilił się na uśmiech* Daniel podniósł na moment wzrok, zaraz jednak z powrotem wbił spojrzenie w dywan. Zachował się tak jak to zwykle miał w zwyczaju. Bill – No to… Daniel… *zaśmiał się* Może nie będziemy udawać… Powiedz mi *jego głos zrobił się groźniejszy* Daniel – Nie powiem. *odparł patrząc w dywan* Bill złożył ręce. Bill – Jesteś tego pewien? Daniel – Najwyżej skończę tak jak Cromina *wzruszył ramionami* Taka odpowiedź nieco zaskoczyła wysokiego blondyna. Nie dał jednak tego po sobie poznać. Błyskawicznie wymyślił ripostę. Bill – Mogę ci zagwarantować, że skończysz boleśniej niż ona. Daniel pokiwał głową. To, że Bill wprost przyznał się przed nim nie było żadnym zaskoczeniem. Chłopak doskonale się tego spodziewał. Daniel – Dobrze. Bill zmarszczył się jeszcze bardziej. Nie czuł się na przegranej pozycji, ale taka obojętność irytowała go. Blondyn zdecydowanie wolał kiedy adwersarz silił się na bardziej wylewne odpowiedzi. Daniel – Ale wiesz o tym *odezwał się nagle* Że wie więcej osób? Bill pokiwał głową z przebiegłym uśmiechem. Już chciał coś powiedzieć kiedy Daniel wciął się przed niego. Daniel – Więcej niż ty wiesz. I nie dasz rady wszystkim. Bill – Tak, a to niby czemu? *przysunął się do Daniela* Daniel – Bo słabniesz. To powiedziawszy cichy chłopak wstał i odszedł zostawiając wściekłego Billa na dywanie. … Kolejne sekundy, minuty i godziny mijały w ledwo zauważalny sposób. Czas był już tylko iluzją. Nie działały zegary, a natura nie pozwalała po sobie poznać jaka jest właściwie pora dnia. Na zewnątrz na domiar złego panowała zamieć, więc określenie czegokolwiek było bardziej niż niemożliwe. Uwięzieni w domu zawodnicy próbowali poradzić sobie z nudą na najróżniejsze sposoby. Nowe rozwiązanie pojawiło się w obozie Diona, Juniora i Fat Amy. Wszystko za sprawą sportowca, który przyglądając się książką poustawianym na regale w salonie natknął się na talie kart. Trójka przyjaciół rozsiadła się na dywanie, przy regale i zabrała się za grę w makao. Fat Amy – Makao! *wykrzyknęła gdy w dłoni pozostałą jej jedna karta* I po makao! Blondynka rzuciła na środkowy stosik damę karo. Dion – Wow *rzucił patrząc na duży wachlarzyk kart tkwiący w jego kartach* Ty karciarko. Fat Amy – Spokojnie Dion, kto nie ma szczęścia w kartach, ten ma szczęście w miłości :* Punk zaśmiał się cicho. Uśmiech zagościł także na twarzy Juniora, który również posiadał spory wachlarzyk… Junior – No to co? Druga rundka? Shannon – Czekajcie na mnie. Blondynka usiadła na podłodze między chłopakami i sięgnęła po stosik kart. Od razu zaczęła je wprawnie tasować. Dion i Junior oddali Shannon swoje karty i z uznaniem patrzyli jak te falują się i obracają w dłoniach dziewczyny. Fat Amy – Wow *odezwała się* Gdzie się tego nauczyłaś? Shannon – Dziadek mnie uczył *rzuciła skupiając spojrzenie na kartach* Dobrze, że umiałam. Sail nigdy się nie nauczył… Ha, ha… Junior spojrzał badawczo na Shannon. Dla niego jasnym było, że śmiechem zakrywała ból po stracie. Chłopak znał się na ludziach do tego stopnia, że umiał wyczytać z twarzy blondynki nawet więcej. Ganiła się za wspomnienie Saila? Shannon skończyła tasować, zaczęła rozdawać. Shannon – Na ile gracie? *zapytała spoglądając na kompanów* Dion – Eeehm… Krystynka – Chwila! Cała czwórka odwróciła się. Krystynka pojawiła się wśród nich z kubkiem parującego napoju i usiadła rozdzielając Fat Amy i Juniora. Krystynka – Nie zagracie przecież beze mnie. Przyjaciele przez moment nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć. Shannon jednak szybko się otrząsnęła i zaczęła rozdawać karty dla pięciu. Krystynka łapczywie łapała karty i układała w wachlarz. Krystynka – O Golgoto! *ekscytowała się* Cudne karty. Junior i Dion przewrócili oczami. Dziewczynom gadanie babci nie przeszkadzało. Krystynka – Jaką nomenklaturą się posługujemy? Poduszki, kryształki… Shannon – Tą właściwą *powiedziała z naciskiem* Karo, Trefl, Pik i Kier. Dion, Junior i Fat Amy spojrzeli na siebie… Junior rzucił kolegom spojrzenie typu: „a nie mówiłem?”. Artystka i punk spuścili głowy. Shannon skończyła rozdawać. Wszyscy złapali karty w ręce. Shannon – Kto zaczyna? Krystynka – Najstarszy! *krzyknęła i położyła na środkową dziewiątkę pik trzy inne dziewiątki* Ha! Fat Amy przeklnęła siarczyście pod nosem i położyła ósemkę kier. Fat Amy – Gramy. Dion – Vabank! *rzucił dwie dwójki* Shannon? Shannon z kpiącym uśmieszkiem rzuciła króla kier. Shannon – Nie tym razem *odwróciła się do Juniora* Junior 9. Sportowiec zaśmiał się i położył króla pik. Junior – Shannon 14. Shannon bez słowa dorzuciła trójkę i dwójkę. Shannon – No i Dion 19 :* Fat Amy i Krystynka ryknęła śmiechem. Dion strzelił facepalma. Junior i Shannon zbili piątki. Shannon – Porobione! *krzyknęła z entuzjazmem* Junior przyglądał się Shannon, badawczo. Miał mieszane uczucia… Jego opinia na temat dziewczyny ewoluowała z każdą chwilą. … Czas mijał i mijał. W salonie pojawiła się cała dziesiątka. Połowa grupki była jednak w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób zapobiegawczo ostrożna we wszelkich kontaktach. Dla odmiany druga piątka radośnie grała w karty. Junior – No nie! *rzucił karty na podłogę* Shannon! Jak ty to robisz?! Blondynka wystawiła język i zadowolona założyła ręce. Po raz kolejny jako pierwsza pozbyła się kart. Shannon – Doświadczenie z klubów i US Army. W koszarach też trzeba było sobie jakoś radzić, Junior – No, ale w makao? *złapał się za głowę* Shannon – W każdej, nawet najgłupszej grze są pewne solucje na pewną i szybką wygraną… i nie mówię tu o chowaniu kart *rzuciła spojrzenie Fat Amy* Fat Amy zarumieniła się i zaśmiała. Fat Amy – No sorry, chciałam wreszcie wygrać. Dion prychnął. Dion – No wiecie co? Ty chciałaś wygrać? Ja bym chciał przynajmniej w jednej turze dobierać mniej niż dziesięć! Krystynka – Ha, ha! Sorry, ktoś się na ciebie uwziął. Dion teatralnie odwrócił głowę do Shannon, ona zachichotała. Shannon – Ups. Podkładałeś się jak nie wiem co *wystawiła chłopakowi język* Dion – Wcale nie! Shannon – Tak. Dion – Grrr… *roześmiał się* Junior też ukradkiem się zaśmiał. Swawole uczestników przerwał jednak dobiegający ze schodów stukot obcasów. Wszyscy momentalnie oderwali się od swoich dotychczasowych czynności i przygotowali się na powitanie Mary. Czerwony Kapturek pojawiła się w salonie w pełni ubrana. Miała na sobie czarne , ciepłe leginsy – dodatkowo ocieplane, takie jak dla biegaczy narciarskich. Do tego miała grubą, czerwoną kurtkę i równie dobrze przystosowane buty. Z rękawów kurtki zwisały jej specjalnie podłączone rękawiczki. Mary – Witam *powiedziała idąc przez salon. Jej uwagę wróciła piątka zawodników grających w karty* W co gracie? Shannon – W pokera macanego *odparła natychmiast* Mary zaśmiała się lekko. Mary – Wstańcie *pomalowane na czerwono usta drgnęły w uśmiechu* Wszyscy. Zawodnicy posłusznie wykonali polecenie dziewczyny. Ustawili się przed nią lub też usadowili w dobrych do tego miejscach. Lukrecja – Co zatem dzisiaj? *założyła ręce* Ktoś znowu zginie? Mary – Ah, zupełnie jak siostra *przewróciła oczami zaopatrzonymi w długie rzęsy* Na wspomnienie Constance, Lukrecja przełknęła ślinę. Wolfe również poczuł jak przechodzi go dreszcz. Mary – Zadanie, nie zadanie, jak się wczoraj okazało nic nie chroni w stu procentach… Ale chroni. Uczestnicy pokiwali głowami na znak tego, że słuchają prowadzącej. Mary – Tak wiem, tak wiem… Macie wątpliwości… Ale mam nadzieję, że niewielkie. Dzisiaj czeka was… nas… wycieczka. Na wstępie mówię, że oczekuję bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. To kwestia życia i śmierci. Dion – W takim razie czy naprawdę musimy wychodzić? Mary – Tak. Musimy zdobyć zapasy: od jedzenia po inne… artykuły. Zawodnicy ponownie pokiwali. Mary – Jeff i Chase dzisiaj zostają w domu… Mają swoje sprawy. Musicie się naprawdę mnie słuchać! Shannon – Okej, a jakieś szczegóły? Dokąd? Jak? Mary – Po kolei… Czerwony Kapturek zrzuciła z pleców czerwony plecaczek, rzuciła go na podłogę. Mary – Znalazłam w domu jeszcze trochę czystych ubrań dobrych na zimno… Przebierzcie się, bo pogoda dzisiaj okropna… Lukrecja niepewnie sięgnęła po plecak podniosłą go i przekazała Fionie. Lukrecja – Ile mamy czasu? Mary uśmiechnęła się. Mary – Minutę. … Uczestnicy przebrali się pospiesznie. Większości wystarczyły ich kurtki, ale część poraczyła się o dodatkowe rękawiczki lub ubrania narciarskie typu termo. Przebrani zawodnicy ustawili się w szeregu przed Mary, w holu, tuż przy drzwiach. Prowadząca przeliczyła ich i skinęła głową z satysfakcją. Mary – Naszym celem jest centrum handlowe. To dobre kilka kilometrów stąd. Pieszo, w obecnych, śnieżnych warunkach nawet dwa dni drogi *złapała się pod biodra* Ale na szczęście mam ułatwienie. Niedaleko domu znajduje się awaryjna stacja skuterów śnieżnych… Lukrecja – Chwila *wtrąciła się* Czy centrum handlowe działa? W tych warunkach; śnieżyca, potwory… Junior - Właśnie, dobre pytanie. Mary machnęła lekceważąco ręką. Mary – Szczerze w to wątpię. Szykujcie się na najprawdziwszy rajd i zakupy za darmo. Dion i Shannon uśmiechnęli się na słowa Mary. Inni uczestnicy wyrażali raczej mały, jeśli nie znikomy entuzjazm. Mary – Wszystkie instrukcje będę wam podawała na bieżąco *powtórzyła* Fiona – Okej ^^ Wolfe – Czy na pewno dobrze iść? *zapytał podnosząc wzrok* Mary – Jeju, mówiłam już tyle razy: akcja lepsza od nic nie robienia! Poza tym patrząc na to jakie ilości jedzenia wciągacie to obecne zapasy starczyłyby na maksymalnie trzy dni. Wolfe odpuścił, pokiwał głową. Mary – Też nie ubywacie zbyt szybko *rzuciła i zaśmiała się paskudnie* odejście Crominy nieco ułatwia sprawę, ale nie przewidujemy dodatkowych… strat w ludziach. Bill uśmiechnął się pod nosem i naciągnął kominiarkę na usta. Mary – Wychodzimy! Ubrana w czerwoną kurtkę dziewczyna pociągnęła gałkę i otworzyła drzwi. Wyprowadziła zawodników na zewnątrz, prosto w zamieć. … Jeff i Chase stali w oknie w ich pokoju. Obserwowali Mary prowadzącą gromadkę uczestników. Szybko stracili ich z pola widzenia. Szalejąca zamieć uniemożliwiała obserwację na odległość większą niż kilka metrów. Wyższy blondyn jako pierwszy odszedł od okna. Jego przyjaciel pozostał na miejscu wpatrzony w wirujący na zewnątrz śnieg. Chase – Boli mnie… Wyrzucanie ich… Skoro jak wiemy wyzwania ich w pełni nie chronią. Jeff – Nie chronią. Nie w pełni. Niższy chłopak odszedł od okna, usiadł na swoim łóżku. Chase – Ale to wczoraj… Chyba nie mamy wątpliwości… Jeff skinął pewnie głową. Jeff – Tak. Ktoś maczał w tym palce. Chase – Ktoś. *zmrużył oczy* Prowadzący spojrzeli na siebie. Oboje czuli to samo: byli zmęczeni. Męczył ich ciągły obowiązek pilnowania i panowania nad sytuacją. Niepokój i strach uczestników odbijał się na nich ze zdwojoną siłą. Jeff – Chase…? Chase – Hm? *wyrwany z zamyślenia podniósł wzrok* Jeff – Ale nam nadal nic nie grozi? Niższy blondyn przybrał zamyślony wyraz twarzy. Chase – Raczej nie… Nie jest gorzej niż gdy uciekaliśmy z The Forest… Chyba… Jeff zaśmiał się ironicznie, podwinął nogi. Jeff – No tak… Ah… Nasza szlachetna misja chyba znowu spali na panewce… Chase – Zobaczymy *spojrzał w stronę okna* Ale może nie skupiajmy się chwilę na tym, ok? Odpocznijmy. Wyższy prowadzący spojrzał zaskoczony na przyjaciela. Chase – Nie mamy żadnego wpływu na to co teraz się wydarzy. Mary ich wzięła. Szaleje zamieć. *wymienił* Potrzebujemy tego. Jeff w końcu przyznał rację Chase’owi. Jeff – No dobra *odchylił się i położył się na plecach.* Chase lekko uśmiechnął się do siebie i także położył się. Zamknął oczy. W głowie chwilowo nie siedziało mu Mistletoe Wood; zawodnicy, czy zagrożenia czające się w śniegu. Blondyn turbował się przeszłością. Opowiadając Mary to co go spotkało trochę sobie ulżył, ale także rozdrapał bolesne rany. Jeff – Nie martw się. Chase podniósł głowę. Jeff stał tuż nad nim i uśmiechał się przyjacielsko. Jeff – To już minęło *kucnął* Nie wróci. Chase – Ciągle wraca… … Prowadzeni przez Mary uczestnicy szli przez sięgający pasa śnieg. Musieli iść gęsiego ze względu na szalejącą zamieć. Tylko trzymając się blisko siebie mogli utrzymać dobry kierunek. Ekipie było o tyle dobrze, że mieli do swojej dyspozycji porządne gogle. Lodowaty wiatr był dużą niedogodnością, jednak nie tworzył bezpośredniego zagrożenia. Mary – Już blisko! *wołała* Idący najbliżej Mary Daniel podniósł głowę. Daniel – Daleko jeszcze? Mary – Trzy kilometry *rzuciła i zaśmiała się* Lub mniej! Daniel potulnie spuścił głowę. Krystynka zaś zaśmiała się słysząc odpowiedź. Pozornie błaha informacja o długości drogi rozbudziła u kobiety falę niesamowitych wspomnień. Krystynka – W Krainie zawsze było trzy kilometry… *powiedziała pod nosem* Inni członkowie pochodu zdawali się nie usłyszeć informacji, a może po prostu ją zignorowali. Tak czy inaczej nie widać było po nich jakiejkolwiek reakcji. Mary prowadziła uczestników coraz dalej od domku i Gingerbread Street, Od opuszczenia ciepłego wnętrza zrobili łuk i szli w stronę niewielkiego, sosnowego zagajnika widocznego przez tylne okna domu. Ekipa osiągnęła cel. Weszli w głąb zagajnika. Na niewysokich drzewach tkwiła gruba warstwa śniegu, która nadawała iglakom bajkowego wyglądu. Spod puchu pokrywającego podłoże nieśmiało wyrastały nieliczne, mniejsze sosenki. Mary – To tutaj *powiedziała wprowadzając uczestników głębiej między drzewa* Czerwony Kapturek odsunęła parę drzew, przeszła parę metrów i wskazała coś zawodnikom. Była to jakaś konstrukcja. Daszek zrobiony z falowanej blachy podparty na niewyheblowanych pniakach. Funkcję ścian pełniło białe płótno ze sztucznego tworzywa. Mary – Jesteśmy! Uczestnicy ustawili się w szeregu. Drzewa dawały naturalną ochronę przed zamiecią. W ich otoczeniu było nieco ciszej i spokojniej. Śnieg mniej dokuczał. Niektórzy pozwolili sobie na chwilowy luksus zdjęcia gogli, kominiarek lub zasłaniających usta chust. Prowadząca nie miała ochoty na zbędne tłumaczenia i wstępy. Właściwie już sporo powiedziała przed opuszczeniem domu. Na dodatek czuła jak od zimna drętwieją jej usta. Ah, jakby dużo dała za rozgrzewający, namiętny pocałunek. Brunetka odpędziła te myśli i po prostu podeszła do konstrukcji i zerwała przednie płótno. Oczom uczestników ukazał się równiutki rządek lekko zaśnieżonych skuterów śnieżnych. Maszyny stały jedna przy drugiej powiązane ze sobą mocnym sznurem. Było ich piętnaście. Między szóstą, a siódmą była duża przerwa. Mary – O, tylko jedna zniknęła, to i tak sukces *rzuciła patrząc na skutery* No dobra… *odwróciła się do uczestników* Czas na kolejny wykład. Ciepło ubrana dziesiątka nastawiła się na słuchanie Mary. Wbili w nią wyczekujące spojrzenia. Całymi sobą byli gotowi odebrać przekaz. Mary – Czeka nas ważna operacja! *mówiła głośno aby przekrzyczeć wiatr, który chcąc nie chcąc docierał do zagajnika* Ja was poprowadzę do celu! Prosta droga bez pułapek. Dużo śniegu! Nie powinny być muld ani innych niebezpieczeństw! Musicie zrobić tylko jedno: Trzymać szyk! Zwarta formacja! To kwestia życia i śmierci! Zawodnicy zdecydowanie pokiwali głowami. Skoro Mary tak mówiła to tak musiało być. Nie było mowy o jakiejkolwiek dyskusji na temat potrzeby trzymania szyku. Mary – To bardzo ważne! *ciągnęła* Wchodzimy na jedną prędkość i nie zwalniamy aż do końca! Razem, jeden przy drugim. Utworzymy klucz! Ja na czele, dwójka za mną… Lukrecja – Chwila! *podniosła rękę* Ubrana w czerwoną kurtkę prowadząca niechętnie zrobiła pauzę i spojrzała na telepatkę. Mary – Tak? Lukrecja – Nie sądzę by wszyscy umieli dobrze jeździć *spojrzała to na rząd skuterów to na współzawodników* Mary wzruszyła ramionami. Mary – Zobaczymy. Na razie wyprowadźcie. Zawodnicy spojrzeli po sobie i zbliżyli się do prowizorycznego hangaru. Jedni złapali za kierownice szybciej, inni trochę się ociągali i traktowali maszyny z rezerwą. Dion – Wow. Zostawili kluczyki w stacyjkach? Wolfe – A spodziewasz się kradzieży na takim odludziu? *rzucił prowadząc swój skuter obok punka* Dion – No w sumie… Po kilku minutach jedenaście skuterów opuściło hangar. Maszyny stały w nieregularnych odstępach między drzewami. Mary gestem nakazała aby wyprowadzić je z zagajnika. Wskazała przesmyk i popchała swój skuter w tamtym kierunku. Inni poszli za jej przykładem. Uczestnicy wraz z prowadzącą znaleźli się na otwartej przestrzeni. Drzewa nadal dawały im przyzwoitą ochronę przed śnieżną zawieją. Na ich korzyść działało także ukształtowanie terenu – znajdowali się w płytkiej niecce, na której krawędzi wiatr słabł. Powoli odzywały się pierwsze warkoty silnika. Mary, Dion i Wolfe odpalili swoje pojazdy prawie natychmiast. Usiedli za kierownicami i ustawili się, jeszcze nie w szyk, tak by obserwować innych. Shannon pchała swój skuter równo z Krystynką. Zatrzymały się oddalone o parę metrów od innych. Shannon – Pomóc ci? *zapytała uprzejmie* Krystynka – Obejdzie się *machnęła ręką i zaśmiała się* Czadu! Babcia, ku zaskoczeniu Shannon, wskoczyła zgrabnie na skuter śnieżny, przekręciła kluczyk, przekręciła manetkę i ruszyła do przodu. Zrobiła efektowny łuk i zatrzymała się obok Diona. Krystynka – Wohoo! Shannon, która została na swoim miejscu uśmiechnęła się, oczywiście po tym jak wyszła z chwilowego oszołomienia. Shannon – The Forest ją zmieniło… *mruknęła pod nosem i też wsiadła na skuter* Nie wszyscy radzili sobie z maszynami tak dobrze. Większość silników pozostawała wyłączona. Junior podszedł ze swoim skuterem do Fat Amy. Chłopak zauważył, że blondynka w holograficznej kurtce ma pewne problemy z maszyną. Junior – Pomóc ci? *posłał dziewczynie uśmieszek* Fat Amy – Jakbyś mógł *odwzajemniła uśmiech* Junior – Usiądź, pokażę ci… Nie jeździłem tym nigdy, ale nie może być tak trudno… Fat Amy pokiwała głową i usiadła na skuterze śnieżnym. Maszyna lekko się ugięła, ale płozy nie zapadły się głębiej w śnieg. Sportowiec instruował przyjaciółkę. Położył swoje ręce na jej dłoniach i pokierował ją. Junior – Tu masz kluczyk, tu manetkę gazu… Prawie jak samochód… Poczynaniom Juniora z boku przyglądał się Wolfe. Brunet odwrócił wzrok. Spojrzał na Lukrecję. Telepatka siedziała na skuterze i najwidoczniej też miała problemy. Chłopak zszedł ze skutera i poszedł w jej kierunku. Wolfe – Pomóc ci? Lukrecja gwałtownie odwróciła głowę. Ofuknęła chłopaka i przekręciła kluczyk. Silnik się zapalił, zaś dziewczyna odjechała niepewnie. Brunet spuścił głowę. Był zły… na siebie. Trochę jednak też na Lukrecję. Liczył, że dziewczyna odpuści sobie tę ostentacje i robienie scenek. Obok Wolfe’a przejechała Fiona. Dziewczyna nie zwróciła jednak na niego uwagi. Była skupiona na manewrowaniu swoim pojazdem. Fiona – Uuuu… uuu… uuu… Wolfe – Eh… Do Wolfe’a podszedł nagle Daniel. Daniel – Pomożesz mi? Brunet odwrócił się wolno. Wolfe – Pewnie. *powiedział smętnie i poszedł za Danielem* I tak dzięki wzajemnej pomocy cała jedenastka ostatecznie wylądowała na uruchomionych skuterach śnieżnych. Ustawienie prawidłowego szyku było tylko kwestią paru dodatkowych minutek. Mary, która miała jechać na przedzie nadzorowała wszystkich; dawała wskazówki i pouczała. W formacji drugi rządz tworzyli Dion i Wolfe. Później w trójce były Krystynka i Shannon, które z dwóch stron pilnowały Fionę. Dalej byli ustawieni kolejno: Junior, Fat Amy, Daniel i Lukrecja. Zaś na samym tyle szyku pilnował Bill, który utrzymywał, że jego umiejętności sterowania ścigaczem śnieżnym są nienaganne. Mary siedziała na skórzanym fotelu i zaciskała ręce ukryte w rękawiczkach na kierownicy. Serca biło jej szybciej; pompowało krew pełną adrenaliny do żył. Czuła ekscytację i stres jednocześnie. Wpatrywała się bystrymi oczami w biały krajobraz przed nią. Dziewczyna odwróciła się na siedzisku, podciągnęła kominiarkę na usta i machnęła ręką. Silniki skuterów śnieżnych zawarczały głośniej. Mary odwróciła się, wykonała kolejny ruch i przekręciła manetkę. Jej skuter ruszył. Od razu wskoczyła na wysoką prędkość – taką jaką chciała utrzymać do końca. Prowadząca nie miała czasu ani możliwości aby obejrzeć się za zawodnikami. Jej maszyna warczała tak głośno, że nie słyszała silników za sobą. Do tego w uszach świszczał jej jeszcze wiatr… Pozostało jej modlić się, że uczestnicy też wbiją na dobrą prędkość i utrzymają się w szyku. … Jedenaście skuterów śnieżnych pędziło przez skuty lodem świat. Wbrew obawom Mary uczestnicy nie mieli problemów z utrzymaniem szyku i prędkości. Zwarta formacja mknęła przez zaśnieżony obszar. Zawodnicy byli skupieni na drodze i na kontrolowaniu maszyn. Dion i Wolfe czerpali dużą przyjemność z jazdy z zawrotną prędkością. Bez wysiłku utrzymywali kurs. Punk cieszył się jak dziecko. Przez kilka długich, bezczynnych dni spędzonych prawie całkowicie w zamkniętym domu zatęsknił za szybką jazdą. Dla Wolfe’a zaś jazda skuterem była możliwością na chwilowe zapomnienie o jego problemach. Jadące w trzecim rzędzie panie również czerpały z jazdy niemałą przyjemność. Shannon i Krystynka, pomimo, że były bardzo skupione nie mogły powstrzymać uśmiechów ekscytacji na ich twarzach skrytych przez kominiarki. Starsza kobieta bardzo żałowała, że musi trzymać szyk. Najchętniej zrobiłaby jakąś rewolucję… Z trójki blondynek najmniej wesoła była Fiona. Drobna dziewczyna mocno zaciskała dłonie na kierownicy. Pod goglami kryły się przerażone oczy. Ostatni rząd nie wyrażał sobą nic poza skupieniem. Junior i Fat Amy czuli się standardowo napięci, Lukrecja momentami panikowała gdy jej skuter podskakiwał na minimalnych nierównościach. Daniel jechał nieruchomo. Przyciskał pewnie gaz. Na samym końcu jechał Bill. Chłopak miał na sobie czarną kurtkę, czapkę z pomponem i gogle. Usta zakrywała mu chustka. W pewnej chwili chłopak zaczął lekko zwalniać i zjeżdżać na lewo. Potem przyspieszył i pojechał w bok… Zagadkowy manewr blondyna pozostał niezauważony przez większość. Uwadze jednaj osoby to jednak nie umknęło. Daniel odwrócił się przez ramię. Zobaczył odjeżdżającego Billa… Skutery jechały z zawrotną prędkością. Zamieć dmuchała uczestnikom w twarze. Utrzymywany szyk pozwalał trochę zniwelować działanie zawiei… Najmocniej dostawała Mary. Dziewczyna zdawała się jednak nie przejmować. Zawodnicy chcieli już być na miejscu. Robiło się im zimno. Fat Amy próbowała poradzić sobie z chłodem podskakując lekko na swoim skuterze. … Zastęp uczestników dotarł na miejsce. Skutery śnieżne zatrzymały się na pokrytej śniegiem płycie parkingu. Silniki zgasły. Tuż przed nimi wznosiła się wielka budowla – centrum handlowe. Budynek, dawniej z pewnością atrakcyjny i imponujący, obecnie wyglądał upiornie. Neony i światła nie paliły się, część szyb była powybijana, zaś ściany i dach nosiły ślady działalności zimy. Wszędzie widać było śnieg, lód i ostre sople. Galeria popadła w ruinę. Z bliska było widać wyrwę w jednej z bocznych ścian. Zastanawiające było jednak co mogło doprowadzić budynek do takiego stanu. Dion – Wow… *wydusił z siebie stając obok Mary* Totalna… Rozwałka… Czerwony Kapturek pokiwała wolno głową. Mary – Tu jest z kolei gorzej niż przewidywałam… W międzyczasie uczestnicy zdążyli ustawić się w szereg. Patrzyli oni wyczekująco na prowadzącą. Kiedy ona odwróciła się w ich stronę wstrzymali nawet oddech. Mary – No cóż *wzięła oddech i powiodła wzrokiem za Dionem wracającym do szeregu* Centrum handlowe… Jest jak widzicie w opłakanym stanie. Musicie się skupić i je dokładnie przeszukać. Szukajcie wszystkiego co może być przydatne; zwłaszcza jedzenia i sprzętu medycznego, ale też każdej innej potencjalnie potrzebnej rzeczy! Uczestnicy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. Część z nich w międzyczasie zdjęła z twarzy gogle i kominiarki. Zamieć trochę się uspokoiła. Przy galerii śnieg padał słabiej, a wiatr rozbijał się o budynek. Mary – Rozdzielcie się, ale nie idźcie sam na sam tylko w małych grupkach lub ewentualnie duetach. Patrząc na stan nie wiadomo jakie cholerstwo może czaić się w śro… Wtem za plecami Mary rozległ się skrzyp. Dziewczyna odwróciła się na pięcie w stronę przesuwanych, elektrycznych drzwi, które rzecz jasna nie działały w obecnych warunkach. Rozsunęły się one jednak, zaś na śnieg wyszedł… Bill. Bill – Witam! Przepraszam za… spóźnienie. Uczestnicy wydali się szczerze zaskoczeni, zaczęli się rozglądać i zastanawia kiedy Bill się od nich odłączył. Wszyscy poza Danielem mieli w głowie mnóstwo pytań, także Mary. Mary – Co ty tu? *zmrużyła oczy jak kotka* Bill – Oh spokojnie Kapturku *podszedł bliżej odpinając zamek kurtki i strzepując śnieg z trzymanej w rękach szaro-żółtej czapki z pomponem* Pojechałem skrótem. Tłumaczenie wysokiego blondyna nadal nie wyciągnęło uczestników z zaskoczenia. Zrobiło to jednak coś innego – galeria. Zawodnicy wiedzieli, że muszą się skupić na powierzonym im zadaniu. Z daleka wyczuwali też ryzyko związane z wejściem do budynku. Nie pomagał fakt, że Mary również zdawała się wyczuwać grozę. Mary – No… Wchodźcie… Ja też się rozejrzę. W razie co biegnijcie do wyjścia. Potwory, które lubią być we wnętrzu nie powinny ścigać was na zewnątrz *obejrzała się przez ramię w stronę ziejącego pustką, ciemnego wnętrza i dodała ciszej* chociaż kto wie… Wszyscy jeszcze raz spojrzeli na upiornie prezentujący się budynek. Nikt nie czuł się szczególnie chętny do wchodzenia do środka… Ktoś jednak musiał podbudować morale. Ta wątpliwa przyjemność przypadła Shannon. Blondynka wyszła przed szereg i stanęła obok Mary. Zaklaskała przez grube rękawiczki. Dźwięk był ledwo słyszalny, dodatkowo zagłuszany przez wiatr, ale chodziło przecież o gest. Shannon – Dobra, odwagi! Chodzi o nasze życie, prawda? Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie i odkrzyknęli niepewnie: Uczestnicy – Tak? Shannon – Głośniej! Nie słyszę was! Uczestnicy – Tak! Krzyk tym razem był głośniejszy. Nawet tak głośny, że budowla przed nimi zdawała się zatrząść i spadło kilka sopli… Mary patrzyła na Shannon z uznaniem. W tamtej chwili pełna werwy blondynka przypomniała jej kogoś kogo znała… Pewnego blondyna… Saila… Nastawienie i energia Shannon zwróciły też uwagę Juniora, który mruknął coś pod nosem. Nie można było tracić więcej czasu. Uczestnicy weszli kupą do ciemnego budynku. Mary szła ostatnia, wolniej i co dziwne najmniej pewnie. Zatrzymała się nawet w wejściu zdając się widzieć tylko ruinę, a nie zebranych w holu zawodników. Mary – Rozumiem co Chase czuł w Atlanticu… … Uczestnicy stali w obszernym holu i rozglądali się. Wnętrze było stosunkowo ciemne, ale nie do tego stopnia, by ktokolwiek żałował braku latarek. Wszystko wokół było zrujnowane. Na podłodze były śmieci, śnieg i potłuczone szkło. Naprzeciw uczestników znajdowały się nieruchome dwa pasma ruchomych schodów idących na pierwsze piętro. Na prawo były widoczne witryny paru sklepów odzieżowych, a dalej ciemny korytarz. Po prawej ciemna przestrzeń z widocznym drugim korytarzem na końcu. Fiona – Ujj… Mroczno *zrobiła smutną minkę* Lukrecja – O tak. Podzielmy się na trzy grupy: dwie trzyosobowe i jedna cztero *zarządziła* Krystynka spojrzała zaciekawiona na telepatkę. W tamtej chwili bardzo przypominała swoją siostrę. Lukrecja usłyszała tę myśl, przygryzła tylko wargę. Nie chciała jednak dać się rozproszyć. Skoro posiadała podobne co Constance zdolności przywódcze to musiała je dobrze wykorzystać. Nawet lepiej. Telepatka widziała jak jej siostra robiła to w lesie… Lukrecja – No dalej! Dzielimy! Fat Amy – Eh… A może… *nieśmiało wyszła do przodu* Może jednak duety? No wiesz, szybciej przeczeszemy duży obszar, obskoczymy więcej. A co dwie głowy to nie jedna *uśmiechnęła się czarująco* Bill cicho prychnął i pokiwał głową z szerokim uśmiechem na znak, że w pełni popiera pomysł. Stał za Amy i wystawał ponad nią… Lukrecja przyjrzała się blondynce i innym… Reszta wydawała się zgadzać z pomysły i argumentami artystki. Telepatka zaś zaśmiała się w duchu odczytawszy prawdziwe intencje Fat Amy. Lukrecja – Dobra, spoko. Dziewczyna dziwiła się trochę swoim autorytetem. Nie sądziła, że potraktują ją jak przywódcę. Zawsze sądziła, że to Junior przejmie tę rolę. Trochę jej to schlebiało, ale wolała zrzucić ten ciężar ze swoich barków. Nie chciała brać potem odpowiedzialności za ewentualne wypadki. Jej misja nie zakładała ratowania innych tylko poznać prawdę… Trudno było nie polubić tych ludzi, ale trzeba było pamiętać o priorytetach. Lukrecja też nie chciała się rozpraszać. Stwarzałoby to zagrożenie dla niej i przede wszystkim dla jej misji. Nie chciała aby Lucjana dostała na wiosnę list zapraszający do jakiegoś wielkanocnego miasteczka… Na samą myśl przeszły ją ciarki… Z drugiej strony Lucjana wiedziałaby pewnie najlepiej jak postępować, była najstarsza… Ah! Lukrecja zganiła się za tracenie czasu na rozmyślanie. Złapała Fionę za rękę i pociągnęła ją za sobą w ciemny korytarz. Pozostali uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Fat Amy i Shannon zaraz podeszły do swoich partnerów… Diona i Juniora. Shannon – Pójdziemy w prawo *powiedziała łapiąc punka za łokieć* Fat Amy – Ok *entuzjastycznie przyciągnęła Juniora do siebie* My pójdziemy na piętro. Żaden z panów nie miał w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia. Zostali pociągnięci za swoimi partnerkami we wskazanych przez nich kierunkach. Nie z resztą bez przyjemności. Bez słowa oddaliła się także Krystynka. Babcia również poszła po schodach, ale już z dołu widać, że skręciła w inną stronę niż Fat Amy i Junior. I w ten sposób w ciemnym holu zostały tylko trzy osoby; trzech chłopaków. Wolfe – No to… *odwrócił się do chłopaków* Bill i Daniel stali obok siebie i patrzyli na Wolfe’a. Wolfe – Szukamy w trójkę? Bill – Pff, jestem samotnym strzelcem. Blondyn obrócił się dumnie i poszedł w tym samym kierunku, w którym udali się chwilę wcześniej Dion i Shannon. Wolfe został sam z Danielem. Pomimo, że cichy chłopak nie był osobą, z którą brunet chciał być w parze to w tamtej chwili leśniczy nie wybrzydzał. Wolfe – Daniel, para? Daniel pokręcił głową i poszedł w korytarz, który wybrały Fiona i Lukrecja. Co za tym idzie Wolfe został sam. Wolfe – Oh… Super… Brunet rozejrzał się wokoło. Zrujnowane wnętrze wydało mu się z razu jeszcze bardziej upiorne i straszne nim wcześniej. Chłopak poczuł się dojmująco samotny. Przypomniały mu się stare, złe czasy… Wolfe – Nie… Chłopak zacisnął pięści. Rozejrzał się. Pomiędzy dwoma wejściami do sklepów dojrzał wejście dla personelu. Wolfe – Wygląda obiecująco *powiedział do siebie* Wolfe zdecydowanym krokiem poszedł w kierunku szarych drzwi. Nie rozglądał się więcej. Szedł prosto przed siebie. Nie podobało mu się to, że był sam. Nie chciał jednak pozostawać w miejscu. Bezczynność była jeszcze gorsza niż samotność. Chłopak otworzył drzwi. Przed nim był wąski, ciemny korytarz. Wolfe – Idziemy *wszedł w ciemność* … Lukrecja i Fiona szły szybkim krokiem przez szeroki korytarz. Pod ich stopami skrzypiało szkło i brudny śnieg. Z każdym metrem dziewczyny mijały kolejne witryny sklepowe. Szyby większości były powybijane. Lukrecja – Argh! Już wszystko rozumiem *mówiła gniewnie* Fiona – Tak? O co chodzi? *pytała próbując nadążyć za szybko idącą koleżanką* Lukrecja – Wiem czemu Constance zniknęła *wypaliła* Bo się rozpraszała! Bo ratowała innych! Fiona – Co? *spojrzała na przyjaciółkę* Lukrecja – Ona od początku wiedziała, że jedzie tam uratować ludzi *mówiła* Studiowała magiczne zjawiska, natrafiła na wzmianki o The Forest… Prawdopodobnie by sobie poradziła gdyby się nie zaprzyjaźniła! Ba, nawet się zakochała! W głosie dziewczyny brzmiała złość. Fiona słuchała. Lukrecja – Kiedy zniknęła udało mi się ustalić, że jechała tylko by pomagać. Ale tworząc więzi naraziła siebie! Ja nie mogę tego zrobić, nie mogę się rozproszyć! Fiona szybko zrozumiała, że Lukrecja mówi to w dużej mierze po to by wyrzucić z siebie myśli. Blondynka jako przyjaciółka jednak słuchała, słuchała i się dziwiła. Fiona – Lukrecja, ale jak to? Co zamierasz? Lukrecja dalej pędziła przez korytarz. Na jej twarzy malowało się zacięcie. Lukrecja – Trudno nie polubić tych ludzi, są naprawdę świetni, sympatyczni, ale… Nie mogę się dekoncentrować. Fiona przekrzywiła głowę. Jednocześnie potruchtała trochę, aby dogonić przyjaciółkę. Fiona – Reagujesz pod wpływem emocji, chodzi o Wolfe’a? Lukrecja zatrzymała się gwałtownie, wypuściła wolno powietrze. Fiona – No i? Lukrecja – Muszę zmienić podejście. Uważać na siebie, jeszcze bardziej. Nie chcę zginąć *tupnęła nogą mimowolnie* Nie poświęcę się dla nikogo. Mówię to, bo… Nie ważne. W głowie telepatki panował chaos. Nie potrafiła nawet ubrać tego słowa; powiedzieć tego co myślała. Czuła na przemian złość, niepewność i pewność. Fiona została trochę z tyłu. Fiona – Ty może nie będziesz ich ratować… Ale ja będę. … Fat Amy i Junior pomimo, że początkowo weszli na piętro, szli z powrotem po parterze. Powodem tej decyzji był znaleziony przez Amy drogowskaz do hipermarketu. Fat Amy – To już blisko, czuję to! *krzyczała dziewczyna pokonując kolejne metry opustoszałego korytarza* Junior – Dobrze, dobrze. Sportowiec szedł równo z dziewczyną. Pasowało mu jej towarzystwo. Nie mógł narzekać na brak wrażeń. Fat Amy była doskonałym kompanem, przez całą drogę opowiadała dowcipy i dużo się śmiała. Dzięki temu zarówno Junior jak i sama dziewczyna zapominali o zagrożeniach, które potencjalnie mogły czaić się w ciemnościach centrum handlowego. Junior i Fat Amy znaleźli się na ostatniej prostej. Widzieli już szkielety kas supermarketu. Przyspieszyli kroku. Junior – Mamy to *powiedział z satysfakcją* Fat Amy – O tak, czas na zdobycie jedzenia! Oboje przedostali się pod samo wejście. Market podobnie jak wszystko inne w galerii był w fatalnym stanie. Dach hali sklepowej był na dodatek dziurawy w paru miejscach. W tych dziurach świszczał wiatr, który dodawał mrocznego efektu. Fat Amy – Hm… No to szabrujemy! Blondynka sięgnęła po stojący przy jednej z kolumn wózek sklepowy i złapała go pewnie. Junior – Dobra. Teraz ważna jest strategia. Musimy znaleźć produkty o długiej dacie przydatności do spożycia i takie, które dają dużo energii… Fat Amy – Yhm… Weźmy koszyk, przyda się *skinęła głową na stojący pod jedną z kolumn wózek sklepowy* Sportowiec skinął głową z aprobatą. Zadowolona Fat Amy ujęła w swoje ręce koszyk i popchnęła go w kierunku wejścia. Junior szedł równo z dziewczyną. Kiedy chłopak i dziewczyna przekroczyli próg hipermarketu od razu poczuli chłód. Wyglądało na to, że przez znaczące ubytki w dachu, cała hala sklepowa była chłodniejsza od reszty galerii. Junior – Idziemy po kolei i zbieramy co się da. Tylko też nie za dużo, musimy to potem przywieźć na skuterach *powtarzał strategię* Fat Amy – Mhm. Dziewczyna pewnie kiwała głową. Jednocześnie zajmowała się prowadzeniem koszyka. Aby urozmaicić sobie to zajęcie podskakiwała raz po raz, opierała się brzuchem na uchwycie i unosiła nogi. W ten sposób pokonywała krótkie odcinki nie dotykając butami zaśmieconej podłogi. Dzięki przewadze płynącej z poruszania się na kółkach Amy jako pierwsza dotarła do regału z artykułami promocyjnymi. Były to w dużej mierze produkty świąteczne, ale w końcu też nadawały się do jedzenia. Junior stanął przy regale i w zamyśleniu zaczął drapać się po brodzie. Junior – Coś stąd też się nada *mówił pod nosem* Tu trzeba uważać, ale jakaś szybko przyswajalna energia może się przydać *spojrzał na opakowania ciastek korzennych* Fat Amy jako iż tego dnia już miała kontakt z ciastkami, zamiast w skupieniu przyglądać się regałowi jeździła sobie koszykiem do przodu i do tyłu. Koszyk skrzypiał z każdym ruchem; zarówno jego kółka jak i pękające pod nimi szkło. Junior – Amy, nie hałasuj *pouczył dziewczynę odwracając się przez ramię* To przeszkadza. Blondynka posłusznie zatrzymała się w miejscu i uśmiechnęła się wesoło. Junior wrócił wzrokiem na zastawiony produktami regał. Junior – Ciastka, laseczki, cukierki… Dużo tego… Fat Amy stała w miejscu i z nudów wierciła obcasem w ziemi. Stanie bez ruchu było całkowicie przeciw jej naturze, nie mogła tego wytrzymać. Fat Amy – Nuuuuuda! *machnęła ręką* Jedziemy! Dziewczyna nie patrząc na kolegę popchnęła wózek energicznie i podskoczyła. Oparła się na oparciu i uniosła nogi. Wózek pojechał prosto w dół głównej, sklepowej alejki. Fat Amy – Wee! Junior – Amy! *krzyknął odwracając się* Nie czas na zabawę! Fat Amy – Ha, ha, ha! *odpychając się dotarła do połowy głównej alejki* Właśnie, że tak! I-ha, ha! Neogenialna artystka ponownie się odepchnęła i pojechała dalej. Wózek był nieco uszkodzony i mocno zakręcał. Dawało to jednak tylko dodatkową frajdę. Junior patrzył na hasającą przyjaciółkę. Czuł się lekko podirytowany jej niesubordynacją. Dziwił się jednocześnie, że dziewczyna w takich warunkach miała jeszcze ochotę na zabawę. Junior – Amy, proszę *w jego głosie brzmiała bezsilność* Fat Amy wyjechała na koszyku z uliczki prostopadłej do głównej i zniknęła pomiędzy regałami po drugiej stronie. Za nic miała prośby Juniora. Na twarzy sportowca mimowolnie pojawił się uśmiech. Rozejrzał się. Pomimo słabego światła dostrzegł stojący nieopodal koszyk. Junior – Eh… To nie profesjonalne… Chłopak złapał wózek, odepchnął się i podobnie jak Amy położył na oparciu. Koszyk pojechał prosto. Pomimo słabej sterowności wózek nie uderzył w żaden regał, co dla Juniora było pierwszym sukcesem. Fat Amy wyjechała spomiędzy regałów i zobaczyła, że Junior także zdecydował się na zabawę. Fat Amy – Spróbuj mnie złapać! *odepchnęła się i pojechała w kierunku działu z nabiałem* Junior – A złapie! *odkrzyknął śmiejąc się* I koszyk sportowca także pomknął w stronę lodówek. Po drodze pod kółkami znajdowały się odłamki szkła i inne śmieci. Na szczęście nie stanowiły one przeszkody w szaleńczej jeździe. Junior – Zaraz cię dorwę! Fat Amy – Nie dam się jeźdźcy koszyków! Oboje pędzili przez sklep, śmiali się i przedrzeźniali siebie nawzajem. Pomimo tego, że zabawa weszła na pierwszy plan żaden z „ujeżdżaczy koszyków” nie zapomniał o prawdziwym celu przybycia do opuszczonej galerii handlowej. Tak więc przy okazji chwilowych postojów w rozmaitych działach w wózkach lądowały rozmaite produkty. … Dion i Shannon szli przez ciemny korytarz. Z sufitu zwisały kable elektryczne i skrawki uszkodzonych kasetonów. W dziurach świszczał wiatr. Punk i weteranka armii nie czuli się przestraszeni, miejsce nie budziło w nich strachu. Powodowało raczej pewną, chłodną ekscytację. Dion – Zawsze lubiłem szwendać się po ruinach *rzucił chcąc nawiązać rozmowę* Shannon – Mhm *kiwnęła głową wpatrzona w mijane witryny* Dion – No… A ty? Blondynka wolno odwróciła głowę do chłopaka, uniosła wymownie brew. Shannon – Co? Dion – No czy masz jakieś doświadczenia z ruinami i opuszczonymi miejscami? *uśmiechnął się głupawo* Shannon – Nie *odpowiedziała szybko* Nie z takimi, w których mogą czaić się prawdziwe potwory *dodała po chwili* Tym razem to chłopak z irokezem milcząco pokiwał głową. Szli dalej. Dźwięk ich kroków niósł się po opustoszałym korytarzu. Shannon – Ale wiesz co? *spojrzała na punka, złapali kontakt wzrokowy* W sumie mogłabym mieć większe. Chłopak spojrzał na dziewczynę pytająco. Shannon – Brat Saila, Miles, miał mega zajawkę na Urban Exploration… Momentalnie dziewczyna zwolniła, przygryzła wargę. Dion odwrócił się, spojrzał na nią z nie udawaną troską. Podszedł bliżej starając się wypaść jak najwrażliwiej jak mógł w tak spontanicznej sytuacji. Dion – Ej, to nic złego *spojrzał dziewczynie w oczy, gdy ta podniosła głowę* Nie musisz zapomnieć o nim… Dobrze, że wspominasz, mi to nie przeszkadza *zdobył się na ciepły głos* Shannon – Tobie nie, ale mi tak *skwitowała i ruszyła z powrotem* Punk nie będąc pewny czy dobrze zareagował bez słowa ruszył za dziewczyną. Blondynka nic nie mówiła. Szła w milczeniu. Chłopak nie chciał się odzywać. Po kilkunastu krokach Shannon ponownie się zatrzymała, odwróciła się gwałtownie do Diona i złapała go za nadgarstek, przybliżyła do siebie i szepnęła na ucho: Shannon – Nie odwracaj się, ktoś za nami idzie… Punk, gdzieś w środku, poczuł jak gwałtownie opuszcza go odwaga. Zdławił to w sobie tak szybko jak mógł; racjonalnie i twardo. Dion – Może to ktoś od nas *szepnął blondynce* Shannon – Nie skradałby się raczej… Choć, skręcamy w sklep *wskazała subtelnie na sklep odzieżowy po lewej stornie korytarza* Mają wyjście dla personelu. Chłopak nie kwestionował spostrzegawczości blondynki, ale wcale nie uśmiechało mu się opuszczanie przestronnego korytarza. Nie było to niczym niepodparte. Wierzył, że na większej przestrzeni w razie konfrontacji zyska przewagę dzięki większemu polu manewru. Shannon ruszyła w stronę sklepu, Dion złapał ją za łokieć. Dion – Shan, nie… Blondynka szarpnęła się i strzeliła chłopaka z liścia. Seledynowe oczy zmrużyły się, błysnęła w nich iskierka złości. Shannon – Idziemy tam. Głos dziewczyny brzmiał stanowczo. Złapała chłopaka za ramię i pociągnęła za sobą zdecydowanie. Dion czuł, że dyskusja nie ma sensu. Nie chciał stracić tych dni pracy nad polepszeniem relacji z Shannon. Poddał się jej dominacji i cholernie mocnemu uściskowi na ramieniu. Chłopak i dziewczyna zniknęli w korytarzu w samą porę. Chwilę później zza ustawionej pod ścianą blachy wynurzył się wysoki, smukły cień… Błysnęły białe ząbki… … Daniel samotnie oddawał się zdobywaniu dóbr w sklepie odzieżowym. Chłopak zbierał porozrzucane po półkach i podłodze części garderoby. Koncentrował się na rzeczach ciepłych lub takich cienkich, które można było łatwo porwać i przerobić na opatrunki. Wszystkie zbierane ubrania Daniel wrzucał do papierowej torby. Nawet w tak skrajnych warunkach chłopak miał na uwadze recykling i ekologię. Daniel – Recykling cały czas *mruknął do siebie* Chłopak przeszedł przez sklep. Im bardziej oddalał się od wyjścia tym robiło się ciemniej. Na szczęście Daniel dosyć dobrze radził sobie w mroku, nawet wtedy gdy musiał chodzić po omacku. Daniel był ostrożny szczególnie gdy schodził na podłogę. Miał świadomość czających się tam gwoździ i odłamków szkła. Wszystkie ruchy robił z wyczuciem. Chłopak cieszył się mogąc pracować samemu. Nie przeszkadzał mu brak towarzystwa. Nie czuł się też w żaden sposób przestraszony, więc dodatkowa osoba nawet nie dodałaby mu odwagi. Daniel – Eh… W poszukiwaniu przydatnych elementów garderoby Daniel dotarł aż pod wewnętrzne schody ruchome. Oczywiście tak jak wszystkie inne rzeczy wymagające elektryczności były nieaktywne, ale nadal stanowiły łącznik między piętrami. Daniel – Hm… Chłopak wolno podszedł do schodów. W ciemności, z daleka widział tylko ich zarys. Teraz będąc bliżej widział więcej, z góry dobiegała odrobina światła. Schody były w złym stanie. Boczne szyby były potłuczone. Spod stopni wystawały kable. Daniel – Nie wiem czy tam wejdę… Nagle Daniel usłyszał za sobą ostrzegawczy skrzyp szkła. Był to oczywisty znak. Ktoś stał nie dalej niż metr za plecami chłopaka. Daniel – Wiem, że tam jesteś *powiedział wolno nie odwracając się* Osoba… lub stwór… Ktokolwiek stał za Danielem nie wydał dźwięku, ani się nie poruszył. Daniel również. Nie odezwał się, nie odwrócił. Minęła minuta. Żadne z dwójki się nie poruszyło. Minęła kolejna minuta. Coś lub ktoś… cokolwiek to było… Poruszyło się i odeszło. Daniel odczekał. Postał bez ruchu jeszcze kilka minut. Nie obejrzał się za siebie. Uniósł tylko głowę i spojrzał na schody… … Samotnie wędrująca Krystynka rozglądała się w skupieniu po otaczającej ją ruinie. Wszechobecny bałagan nie powodował u babci zbytnio pozytywnych emocji. W jej domu zawsze panował porządek i ład. Jej życie zmieniło się w ciągu ostatnich sześciu miesięcy, ale zamiłowanie do czystości nie znikło. O ile mogła znieść dzikość na zewnątrz to podupadłe wnętrza irytowały ją. Krystynka – Jak tak można, jak tak można? Babsztyl szedł przed siebie i zastanawiał się także co spowodowało tak katastrofalne zniszczenia. Krystynka – Potwory *odpowiedziała sama sobie i zacisnęła w pięść prawą dłoń opatuloną w rękawiczkę* Starsza kobieta dotarła do charakterystycznego miejsca w budynku. Podłogę pokrywała gruba warstwa śniegu. Spod puchu gdzieniegdzie wystawały ostrzegawczo ostre pręty i inne odpadki. Krystynka ostrożnie weszła w zaspę. Stawiała ostrożnie kroki mając pełną świadomość czających się w śniegu pułapek. Dotarłszy do centrum zaśnieżonego obszaru, babcia spojrzała w górę. W suficie znajdowała się okazała, okrągła dziura. Otwór nie był jednak spowodowany nikczemną działalnością mrocznych mocy. Po skrzypie szkła pod butami Krystynka domyśliła się, że w tym miejscu dawniej znajdował się imponujący, szklany dach. Krystynka – Ah. Tu musiało być pięknie, jak w Arkadii w Szczecinie… Rozmarzona babcia zaczęła stopniowo wycofywać się z głową zdartą do góry. Opuściła zaspę. Krystynka – No to dokąd teraz… Starsza pani zaczęła się rozglądać. Jak dotąd nie trafiła na nic, co mogłaby zabrać ze sobą. Po prostu sobie spacerowała. Krystynka wodziła oczami naokoło. Jej uwagę przykuło coś co znajdowało się po przeciwległej stronie zaspy. Wyglądało to na stoisko… Z parasolką… Kobieta skierowała się w kierunku tego czegoś. Krystynka – Czy to… *mruczała do siebie* Czy to możliwe… Tak! Przed babcią znajdował się ładnie ozdobiony kramik z lodami. Na ten widok Krystynce zaświeciły się oczy. Bez chwili czekania przyskoczyła do wózka i otworzyła metalowe pokrywki. W środku znajdowały się kolorowe masy. Babcia nieśmiało zdjęła rękawiczkę z prawej dłoni, zanurzyła końcówkę palca, wyjęła i oblizała. Krystynka – Mmmm… Jeszcze dobre, czekoladowe *oblizała palec* Hm… Wzrok babci spoczął na paru uratowanych, tekturowych kubeczkach i na łyżce ze sprężynką. Krystynka – A niech mnie łakomstwo! Oby mnie Fat Amy nie zobaczyła. Kobieta zaśmiała się i zaczęła nakładać sobie lodów. … Przez ciemne, wąskie, poboczne korytarze przedzierał się Wolfe. Chłopak poruszał się wzdłuż ściany, po której sunął ręką. Dosyć dobrze widział w ciemności, na dodatek drogę wskazywały znaki instalacji przeciwpożarowej. Szyby prowadzące do toalet nie uległy takiemu zniszczeniu jak reszta obiektu. Białej podłogi nie pokrywały tak gęsto śmieci i śnieg, nie było ich prawie wcale. Wolfe właściwie nie wiedział gdzie idzie, nie wiedział jaki jest jego cel. Błądził bezmyślnie przez ciemność. Po drodze zastanawiał się… W jego głowie pojawił się problem… Wolfe - ,,Tutaj musieli być ludzie… Albo bestie napadły galerie nocą gdy była zamknięta… No tak, musiała być. W przeciwnym razie powinien natknąć się na ciało albo na uciekinierów ukrytych w odosobnionych korytarzach… Chyba, że…” '''' Ostatnia myśl zmierziła chłopaka. … Mary stała przed wejście do galerii. Patrzyła na ziejące pustką wejście. Mary – Oby dali radę… Dziewczyna nie fatygowała się aby również wejść do galerii. Na szczęście w ostatniej chwili przypomniała sobie, że musi pilnować skuterów śnieżnych. Nie wyobrażała sobie powrotu bez nich. Prowadząca zganiła się za nieumyślność. Nie potrafiła sobie wybaczyć, że przez chwilę nie myślała trzeźwo. Myśli o niekompetencji opuściły głowę Mary kiedy musiała poprzestawiać skutery śnieżne, które w większości zostały zaparkowane niedbale, tam gdzie tylko była odrobina miejsca. Manewrowanie zajęło dziewczynie dłuższą chwilę. Kiedy skończyła mogła jednak podziwiać równiutki rządek maszyn. Mary – Uff, gotowe. Czerwony Kapturek wycofała się trochę. Usypała sobie zaspę śniegu, naprędce wyrzeźbiła coś co kształtem nieco przypominało siedzenie – taką dokładnie funkcję miało pełnić. Dziewczyna nie bacząc na możliwość odmrożenia sobie czterech liter usiadła wygodnie. Śnieżny mebel zaskakująco dobrze spełnił swoją funkcję. Pokrywający parking śnieg, w którym Mary rzeźbiła był wyjątkowo lepki i plastyczny. Mary poczuła się prawie wygodnie. Dzięki dobremu ubiorowi nie było jej zimno; kominiarka chroniła przed zamarznięciem usta, rękawiczki rozgrzewały ręce, a dodatkowe leginsy ocieplały tyłek… … Fiona i Lukrecja dotarły do końca korytarza. Znajdowało się tam wyjście; niemożliwe do użycia z powodu tkwiące po jego drugiej strony wielkiej masy śniegu. Fiona – Ślepy zaułek *stwierdziła robiąc smutną minkę* Lukrecja – I po drodze nic poza butikami *westchnęła* Muszę znaleźć coś dla siebie… Drobna blondynka spojrzała zaciekawiona na przyjaciółkę. Fiona – Tylko dla siebie? Lukrecja – Robiłam ci niekształtny wykład o trosce o swoje dobro. Fiona – Robiłaś *skinęła główką* Ale ja jestem tu dla ciebie, ty możesz nieco pomóc innym… Telepatka nie była do końca zadowolona, przekrzywiła głowę. Patrzyła w punkt przecięcia dwóch pęknięć biegnących po betonowej ścianie budynku. Lukrecja – Eh… To co, rozdzielamy się? *zapytała nagle* Fiona nie wydała się zaskoczona pytaniem, ochoczo pokiwała głową. Fiona – Przeszukajmy co się da. Lukrecja – Nie obrażę się za kawę. Błagam, Fifi, jak znajdziesz kawiarenkę to zapamiętaj lokację i mnie sprowadź, albo nie, weź kawę! W domku jest tyle rzeczy, ale o kawę nie zadbali… Fiona – Jeff, Chase i Mary chyba nie piją… Lukrecja – Najwidoczniej… *spojrzała z powrotem w korytarz* To jak, idziemy? Niższa blondynka również się rozejrzała. Kiwała główką i analizowała możliwości dalszych poszukiwań. Fiona – Ty się wróć i spróbuj gdzie indziej, sprawdź może piętro. Ja pójdę… *odwróciła się o 90 stopni* Tajnymi przejściami, tymi dla personelu *zachichotała słodko* Telepatka pokiwała głową. Mimowolnie czytała myśli Fiony. Kiedy w jej głowie sytuacja nieco się uspokoiła mogła sobie pozwolić na luksus sprawdzania intencji koleżanki. Drobna blondynka była wyczuwalnie pewna swej decyzji, toteż Lukrecja poszła z powrotem korytarzem. Lukrecja – To pa, widzimy się. Postaram się gdzieś odbić *odeszła* Fiona pozostała w miejscu i długo machała koleżance. Fiona – Szukaj, szukaj… A ja zapoluję… Dziewczyna odwróciła się i weszła w nieprzeniknioną ciemność bocznych przejść. … Podczas gdy uczestnicy przeszukiwali zrujnowaną galerie handlową, Jeff i Chase przebywali ukryci przed zimnem w domu na 24th Gingerbread Street. Obydwaj blondyni siedzieli zamknięci w swoim pokoju. Chase – Jeff… Wyższy chłopak odwrócił się do leżącego brzuchem do góry przyjaciela. Jeff – Tak? Chase – Prześladuje mnie to… Jeff – Tak jest zawsze kiedy przypomnimy sobie… Opowiedziałeś Mary? *zgadł* Niższy chłopak skinął głową. Chase – To ten czas. Był. Jeff – Rozumiem… Jestem, tu zawsze… Chase – Wiem *przewrócił się na bok* Nawet nie wiesz jak pomagasz *spojrzał na przyjaciela* Jeff usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, zaśmiał się do siebie. Jeff – Myślę, że przez te kilka lat się nauczyłem. Tym razem przelotny uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Chase’a. Chłopak również się wyprostował. Chase – Bez wątpienia. Obaj chłopacy zaśmiali się. Zamilkli. Chase – No… A jak myślisz? Jeff – Hm? *podniósł wzrok* Chase – Jak sobie radzą? W galerii… Wyższy prowadzący wstał, podszedł do okna i wyjrzał na zewnątrz. Zamieć ciągle trwała. Zelżała trochę od rana, ale śnieg nadal sypał, a wiatr wiał nieubłagalnie. Jeff – Dobrze, że są pod dachem *powiedział po dłuższym namyśle* Chase – Racja. Chase także wstał, także podszedł do okna, także wyjrzał. Chase – Udziela mi się to… Też zaczynam się o nich troszczyć… Jeff zaskoczony obejrzał się na przyjaciela, zaśmiał się i poklepał go po ramieniu. Jeff – Starzejesz się. … Z powrotem w opustoszałej galerii… Fat Amy i Junior szli szerokim korytarzem i prowadzili koszyk wyładowany produktami spożywczymi. Oboje zdecydowali, że musza zamknąć swoje „zakupy” w objętości jednego wózka, bowiem nie wiedzieli jak pojemne są kufry pod siedzeniami skuterów. Na dodatek istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że inni też zdobyli jakieś przydatne rzeczy. Fat Amy – Odprowadzimy koszyk do wyjścia i pójdziemy dalej? Junior pokiwał twierdząco głową. Junior – Mamy jedzenie, przydałyby się jakieś narzędzia higieniczne… Fat Amy – Wow, nie sądziłam, że usłyszę to kiedykolwiek od faceta *zaśmiała się* Junior – Myślę strategicznie… I logistycznie. No i jednak… Przywykłem do prysznica, codziennie i po treningu, tu się czuję… Blondynka znowu się zaśmiała. Fat Amy – Tak, tak. Też to czuję. Szkoda, że na dziale w markecie nie było kosmetyków… Junior – Prawda… Oboje dotarli na obrzeża głównego holu. Zaparkowali koszyk pod ścianą. Zaparkowała właściwie Amy, gdyż to jej przysługiwał zaszczyt jazdy koszykiem. Decyzja to została podjęta po tym jak wygrała wyścig przez sklepową aleję… Junior – No dobra *otrzepał ręce* Mamy pewność, że się nie zgubimy i stracimy orientacji skoro tu wróciliśmy. Fat Amy – Oh tak! Junior – To teraz musimy iść na piętro *wskazał na dwa pasma ruchomych schodów* Fat Amy – Tak! Już chcieli ruszać kiedy w ich polu widzenia pojawił się Daniel. Chłopak podszedł do nich i bez słowa zawiesił swoją papierową torbę na ich koszyku. Daniel – Zdobyłem ubrania *poinformował kolegów* Fat Amy – Bosko! *wykrzyknęła z nieudawaną satysfakcją* Junior – Pójdziesz z nami dalej? *zaproponował* Daniel wzruszył ramionami. Daniel – Spoko. Towarzystwo sportowca i piosenkarki pasowało cichemu chłopakowi. Dosyć nawet za nimi przepadał. Relacja była obustronna. Junior także nie miał nic przeciwko Danielowi, darzył go sympatią, zwłaszcza kojarząc, że po cichu ekolog dowalał Nathanielowi… Co do Fat Amy to jej obecność Daniela była obojętna. Był cichy i nie przeszkadzał. Dobrze. Mogła skupić się na Juniorze. Cała trójka zgodnie poszła na górę. Daniel – Ściszmy głos na górze *poradził pnąc się po schodach* Lepiej by nie spadł nam sufit na głowę… Junior i Fat Amy pokiwali głowami na znak, że rozumieją. … Dzięki przedzieraniu się przez ciemne przejścia dla personelu Dion i Shannon przedostali się stosunkowo szybko i bezboleśnie do odległego skrzydła budowli. Ucieszyli się wychodząc na szerszą, bardziej naświetloną, acz nadal ciemną, przestrzeń. Dion – Brr. Nie przepadam za takimi ciemnicami. Shannon – Co, mały chłopiec boi się ciemności? *wystawiła punkowi język i zatrzęsła biodrami kokieteryjnie* Dion – Nie… Już prędzej ciasnych przestrzeni… Ciaśniejszych niż te. Shannon – Ah, odważny *mruknęła* Dion – No pewnie. Oboje rozejrzeli się niepewnie naokoło. Shannon – Dobra, pytanie za sto punktów. Gdzie my jesteśmy? Chłopak z irokezem ponownie się rozejrzał. Liczył, że znajdzie jakieś szczątki drogowskazu, planu budowli czy mapki… Niestety nic takiego nie znalazło się w zasięgu jego wzroku. Rozłożył bezradnie ręce. Shannon – Hm… *podrapała się po brodzie* No to… Idziemy na chybił trafił. Blondynka złożyła dwie ręce, wycelowała złączonymi palcami wskazującymi we wlot jednego z korytarza. Znaleźli się, co warto wspomnieć w pewnego rodzaju atrium. Widzieli wyższe kondygnacje, ale nie było żadnych schodów. Dion – Próbujemy wejść wyżej? Shannon wzruszyła ramionami. Shannon – Możemy. Razem chłopak i dziewczyna zagłębili się w korytarz. Oddalali się od wejścia dla pracowników, które skrywała przemarznięta palma. Korytarz, przez który przyszło przedzierać się punkowi i blondynce wyglądał tak samo mało zachęcająco jak cała reszta budowli. W tej części budynku z sufitu także sterczały kable i pręty. Dion – A mnie ciągle zastanawia jak to możliwe, że dosłownie cały budynek został tak zniszczony. Idąca równo z punkiem dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami. Shannon – Też nie wiem. I wszyscy pewnie się zastanawiają nad tym… A wracając to to wygląda jak po trzęsieniu ziemi *zaśmiała się* Chociaż ja się tam nie znam… Dion skinął głową i też lekko się zaśmiał. Dion – No słabo, słabo… I na dodatek nic nie znaleźliśmy. Shannon – Nie wiem co byśmy mieli tu znaleźć *spojrzała na witryny mijanych sklepów* Ubrania mamy, książkami można w obecnych warunkach co najwyżej palić… Co dla mnie byłoby nieprzyjemną ostatecznością… A artykuły ozdobne są z definicji nieprzydatne… *chciała wymieniać dalej, ale przerwał jej punk* Dion – Chwila, chwila… Nie dla palenie książek? A co z nimi innego? Ja zawsze lubiłem. Niestety chłopak za późno zdał sobie sprawę z głupoty jego wypowiedzi. Zrozumiał to dopiero wtedy gdy Shannon gwałtownie się zatrzymała i rzuciła mu pełne politowanie spojrzenie. Shannon – Widać. Wtem nad nimi rozległ się trzask. Oboje zdążyli spojrzeć w górę, aby zobaczyć formujące się pęknięcie. Zdążyli wykonać odruchowy odskok na bok. Sufit runął. Metalowe elementy konstrukcji wbiły się w podłogę. Spadło mnóstwo gruzu… … Dion ocknął się na podłodze. Na kurtce i twarzy miał mnóstwo pyłu powstałego po zawaleniu się sufitu. Odkaszlnął. Dion – Halo? Shannon! *krzyknął rozpaczliwie* Shannon! Shannon – Nic mi nie jest *odezwał się głos zza sięgającej sufitu ściany gruzu* Obejdźmy to naokoło i spotkajmy się! Dobiegający punka głos blondynki był stłumiony, ale zrozumiały. Dion – Ok! *odkrzyknął* Chłopakowi zdawało się, że usłyszał odgłosy oddalających się kroków dziewczyny. Dion – No dobra… *rozejrzał się nadal strzepując z siebie pył i kurz* Idziemy. Punk musiał wrócić się do miejsca, z którego wyruszyli po opuszczeniu przejść dla obsługi. Tak też zrobił. … Lukrecja szła ciemnym korytarzem i bezustannie rozglądała się na boki. Nie marnowała energii na gadanie samemu do siebie jak wielu innych uczestników. Wolała swoje rozważania zostawić samej sobie, ukryć je w myślach. Dziewczyna dużo myślała, więcej niż mogłaby powiedzieć, więcej niż umiałaby wiarygodnie powiedzieć. Jej głowę torpedował taki natłok myśli… Wszystko jednak prysło kiedy dziewczyna wyłapała ruch w dali korytarza. Zaciekawiona zaczęła skradać się w tamtym kierunku. Dziękowała sobie, że zrezygnowała z chodzenia w obcasach na śnieg, W pożyczonych od Mary butach poruszała się dużo ciszej. Telepatka prześlizgując się od witryny do witryny dotarła pod winkiel i wyjrzała zza niego. Osoby, którą zobaczyła nie dało się pomylić z nikim innym – był to Bill. Blondyn rozglądał się uważnie na boki, jakby w obawie przed tym, że ktoś mógł go zobaczyć. Chwilę później w jego dłoniach pojawił się łom. Lukrecja skryła się za winklem i słuchała… Najpierw trzask tłuczonego szkła, potem skrzyp szkła pod butami, cichy śmiech satysfakcji i na koniec trzaśnięcie… Lukrecja wybiegła z kryjówki. Wnętrze odzieżowego sklepu, w którym zniknął Bill było ciemne i puste. Chłopak musiał pójść dalej przez przejście dla personelu. Dziewczynę zastanawiało jednak jego podejrzane zachowanie… Nagle telepatka poczuła czyjąś dłoń na ramieniu. Nie zdążyła zareagować; obronić się fizycznie ani odczytać myśli. Odezwał się znajomy głos. ??? – Lukrecja? Dziewczyna odwróciła się i spojrzała w twarz Wolfe’a. Lukrecja – Ahh… To ty *założyła ręce* Wolfe – Lukrecja ja… Eh *zacisnął pięści i przybrał zdecydowany wyraz twarzy* O co chodzi? *tupnął* Zależy mi na tobie, niezależnie czego się dowiedziałaś… Telepatka zmrużyła oczy. Lukrecja – Ah tak? *zdenerwowała się* Wiedziałeś o wszystkim, ba, to ty byłeś częścią tego wszystkiego! *krzyczała, a jej głos niósł się po korytarzu* Obejrzałam nagrania… Już wcześniej byłam głupia. Rozpraszać się i spać z uczestnikiem? Ba! Nawet z chłopakiem, którego znam mniej niż tydzień! Wolfe stał nieruchomo, słuchał. Lukrecja – Jesteś… Bezczynność to zło! Jebany pies, zabójca snów *splunęła* Mogłeś się przyznać, ale, ale… *w jej oczach zebrały się łzy histerii* Jesteś tchórzem! Walonym tchórzem! Nie masz jaj aby się przyznać! Nie miałeś! *łzy zaczynały spływać jej po policzku* Znałeś prawdę! Wiedziałeś co się stało! Że do cholery wyszła z lasu! Trzymane do tej pory emocje, prawda, którą Lukrecja się nie dzieliła… To wszystko pękło. Lukrecja – Ale wiesz co… *zaśmiała się histerycznie ocierając łzy palcami* Nie dziwię się, że cię wylali, nie dziwie się, że Chase cię zwolnił… Jesteś słaby Wolfe… Nie masz jaj… A w łóżku byłeś beznadziejny… *zaśmiała się znowu* Wolfe stał bez ruchu. Przyjmował cios za ciosem. Walczył ze sobą. Zaciskał pięści i przygryzał usta, nie mrugał. Nie chciał pozwolić łzą popłynąć. Lukrecja – To koniec… Chociaż nawet nie było początku… Chłopak nie mógł tego wytrzymać… Złapał dziewczynę, która już miała odchodzić. Wolfe – Tak? Świetnie! Nigdy nie chciałbym być z kimś takim jak ty! *wrzasnął* Grasz jakieś cholerne role! Czytasz ludziom w myślach! Bałem się tobie powiedzieć prawdę, bo myślałem, że wiesz już dłużej! Nie wiedziałem w sumie co wiesz! Jesteś fałszywą su… Lukrecja – No dalej psie *powiedziała spokojnie wpatrując się z kamienną twarzą w Wolfe’a* Dokończ, a utnę ci jaja *położyła sobie ręce na biodrach* Wolfe zaśmiał się, po policzku spłynęła mu łza. Wolfe – Jesteś fałszywą… suką. Lukrecja wyprostowała gwałtownie nogę. Idealnie wymierzony kopniak trafił Wolfe’a w krocze. Siła, precyzja i twardy but – te trzy czynniki przesądziły o bólu jaki dziewczyna zadała. Chłopak złapał się za obolałe miejsce i osunął się na podłogę. Telepatka obrzuciła go beznamiętnym spojrzeniem, splunęła mu na twarz i odeszła z dumnie uniesioną głową. Lukrecja – Nie mam co ucinać *rzuciła pod nosem* W tle, za odchodzącą dziewczyną Wolfe zwijał się w bólu na podłodze. … Krystynka spokojnie szła przez korytarz na piętrze. Była w doskonałym humorze po tym jak dopadła stoisko z lodami. Babcia radośnie tupała i podśpiewywała sobie z każdym krokiem. Z naprzeciwka, z dali korytarza nadchodzili zaś Fat Amy, Junior i Daniel. Fat Amy – Przeszliśmy już większość tego piętra, a po drogerii ciągle ani śladu *powiedziała z wyraźną rezygnacją* Daniel głucho skinął głową idąc za dziewczyną i sportowcem. Junior – Najwyżej obejdziemy się bez tych kosmetyków. Fat Amy – Najwyżej… Wtem cała trójka usłyszała dźwięków kroków i jakiś syczący dźwięk. Odgłosy dobiegały zza zakrętu korytarza. Trio zatrzymało się gwałtownie. Junior – Czy to potwór? *zapytał odruchowo ściszając głos* Blondynka cofnęła się o krok i zaczęła rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu czegokolwiek co mogłoby jej posłużyć do obrony. Fat Amy – Nie wiem… *odszepnęła* Nie brzmi jak uczestnik… Z korytarza dobiegł jakiś szczęk, skrzyp i kolejne tupnięcia. Junior i Fat Amy wymienili z Danielem porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Ci pierwsi podnieśli z ziemi zakurzone rury, zaś cichy chłopak ujął w dłonie ostro zakończony fragment kasetonu. Tak uzbrojeni ustawili się przed zakrętem. Junior – Na trzy… *szeptał słysząc jak kroki się zbliżają* Raz… dwa… trzy! Gotowa do ataku trójka z wojowniczymi okrzykami na ustach rzucili się do spontanicznego ataku, który miał być ich formą obrony. Wielkie było ich zaskoczenie kiedy za zakrętem zamiast zimowego monstra ujrzeli ubraną w białą kurtkę Krystynkę, która wycierała nos w haftowaną złotą nicią, materiałową chusteczkę. Krystynka – Wielkie nieba! *wykrzyknęła i odruchowo schowała cenną chusteczkę do kieszeni modnej kurtki* Jestem skonfundowana, o co wam chodzi do diaska?! Junior, Fat Amy i Daniel upuścili naprędce przygotowane narzędzia ofensywy. Uderzyły one cicho o zaśmieconą podłogę. Niedoszli atakujący spojrzeli na siebie. W ich oczach widoczna była mieszanka ulgi i zawstydzenia. Krystynka – No halo! *tupała zniecierpliwiona* Junior i Amy spojrzeli po sobie. Nie umieli wydobyć z siebie słowa. Był to jeden z bardzo rzadkich przypadków kiedy komuś z tej dwójki „zabrakło języka”. Oboje byli zbyt zaskoczeni nagłym zajściem. W sekundę wypełniła ich adrenalina i gotowość do potyczki z czymś o czym nigdy nie pomyśleliby, że przyjdzie się im zmierzyć. Tymczasem spotkała ich tylko starsza pani… Na ratunek niespodziewanie wyszedł Daniel, który wyszedł przed dwójkę znajomych. Daniel – Usłyszeliśmy twoje kroki i myśleliśmy, że idzie jakiś potwór. I jeszcze syki. Krystynka zamrugała zaskoczona oczami, a po chwili wybuchnęła gromkim śmiechem. Krystynka – A to heca! *złapała się pod brzuch* Po prostu musiałam wysmarkać nos *znowu zaczęła się śmiać* Fat Amy i Junior spojrzeli na siebie i z ulgą wypuścili powietrze. Z wdzięcznością spojrzeli też na Daniela. Chłopak odwrócił się przez ramię i puścił im oczko. Spokój nie trwał jednak długo, gdyż niespodziewanie uszy czwórki poszukiwaczy dobiegł dźwięk kroków stawianych na posadzce. Prawdopodobnie nauczeni swoim zbyt raptownym, acz uzasadnionym, działaniem sprzed paru sekund nikt nie sięgnąłby ponownie po prowizoryczne narzędzia obrony, gdyby krokom nie akompaniował charakterystyczny skrzyp… Skrzypiał łańcuch. Fat Amy – O nie… Łańcuch… Jak u Jamesa… *w głosie dziewczyny zabrzmiał nieoczekiwany po niej strach* Dźwięk robił się co raz głośniejszy. Coś co ciągnęło łańcuch nadciągało zza zakrętu. Nie było mowy o bagatelizowaniu. Cała czwórka chwyciła się za pozostawione na podłodze bronie. Krystynka zadowoliła się sterczącym ze ściany prętem. Kroki były co raz bliżej. Fat Amy, Junior, Daniel i Krystynka zaciskali kurczowo ręce na swoich prowizorycznych broniach. To coś było co raz bliżej i bliżej… Postać wyszła zza zakrętu. Wyglądała obco. Miała na sobie coś na kształt zbroi. Pancerz był wykonany w większości z aluminium, w mniejszym stopniu z fragmentów blaszki, a nawet z metalowych odpadków. Uczestnicy mieli czas przyjrzeć się dokładnie, gdyż posiadacz zbroi zatrzymał się i patrzył na nich. W prawej ręce opancerzonej postaci tkwiła końcówka łańcucha, którego reszta ciągnęła się po podłodze. W lewej ręce osobliwa osoba miała zakrzywiony łom. Czy była to osoba? Czy był to człowiek? Postać z pewnością humanoidalna, ale mówić o szczegółach mogło być trudno, gdyż na głowie postaci tkwił hełm zrobiony z wiadra. Junior – Kim… *zająknął się, zacisnął ręce mocniej na rurce* Kim jesteś? Postać zbliżyła się o krok. Łańcuch zabrzęczał. Czwórka uczestników uniosła swoje bronie wyżej. Junior – Ani kroku! *ostrzegawczo machnął rurą* ??? – Spokojnie. Postać wypuściła z dłoni łańcuch i łom. Ukryte w obtartych rękawicach dłonie powędrowały w kierunku szarego hełmu. Osłona została uniesiona, zaś twarz osoby się ukazała… Krystynka – Nie wierzę… ??? – Szto? *rozległ się śmiech* Junior – Svetlana? *zaskoczony upuścił rurę* Rosjanka zamachała głową zmuszając potargane rude włosy do ułożenia się na ramieniu. Dziewczyna posłała towarzyszom wesoły uśmiech. Poza dziwaczną zbroją dziewczyna nie zmieniła się zbytnio. Miała na twarzy jedynie trochę pyłu i brudu we włosach. Ale nadal była żywa. Żywa i uśmiechnięta. Zawodnicy odrzucili bronie, podbiegli do dziewczyny, otoczyli ją. Fat Amy – Ale jak to? Jak to możliwe? Co się z tobą działo? Daniel – Właśnie. *w jego głosie zabrzmiało nietypowe dla niego zainteresowanie* Svetlana machnęła ręką. Svetlana – Opowiem wam. Rosjanka machnęła ręką nakazując czwórce towarzyszów iść za sobą. Wykonali oni posłusznie polecenie. Byli oszołomieni; totalnie zaskoczeni. W ciągu paru minut doznali tyle skrajnych emocji, że mieli duży problem by dojść do siebie. Ruda dziewczyna wprowadziła znajomych do pustego pomieszczenia, które mogło zostać siedzibą sklepu. W tamtej chwili znajdowały się tam jedynie porozrzucane gdzieniegdzie krzesła i fotele. Svetlana wskazała kolegom na krzesła, zaś sama zajęła zakurzony fotel. Fat Amy – No… To mów *ponagliła dziewczynę* Blondynka, tak samo jak pozostała trójka była bardzo zaintrygowana. Chciała jak najszybciej wysłuchać historię. Svetlana – No to *zaczęła z charakterystycznym akcentem* Byłam z tovarisch Nathaniel i Ryan. Wyszliśmy z tego zrujnowanego domu… Dziewczyna mówiła spokojnie i rzeczowo. Dało się dobrze zrozumieć każde jej słowo. Nadal w jej ustach brzmiał rosyjski akcent, ale nie było słychać już ani grama nietrzeźwości… Dziewczyna była trzeźwa. Czwórka jej słuchaczy chciała koniecznie poznać historię… Svetlana – Nie wiem ile wam opowiedzial… *mówiła z przedniojęzykowym „l”* Ale bylam pod furgonetką… Nie wiele pamiętam *mówi wolno, ze spuszczoną głową* Śnieg zawirowal wokół mnie. Długo nic nie widzialam tylko biale snieszki. *wzięła oddech* Wylądowałam w śniegu nagle… Wiedzialam, ze muszę uciekać… Ucieklam aż tu… Nie wiem czemu mnie puścil, jak to się stalo… Przysłuchujący się relacji uczestnicy pokiwali głowami. Na chwile, w których dziewczyna milkła w pomieszczeniu robiło się totalnie cicho. Svetlana – Musialam walczyć lub ginąć… Tutaj, w galerii *nakreśliła nad sobą łuk ręką* Szukać jedzenia i odpierać ataki. Daniel – Ataki? *zaciekawił się* Svetlana – Żebyś wiedział *z wysiłkiem zaakcentowała głoskę „ł”* Te kilka dni minęło mi jak miesiąc. Snegoviki i to czego nazwać nie umim… Ale nie dzisiaj… Dzisiaj spokojnie *ostatnie słowa powiedziała wyraźnie chcąc uspokoić znajomych* Junior – Czyli zrobiłaś sobie sama zbroję, mieszkasz tu… Ale… Czemu? Rosjanka wzruszyła ramionami. Svetlana – Przecież nie mam gdzie iść *prychnęła* Nie wiem, nie wiedziałam gdzie jestem. Zdziwiłam się was widząc… Zaadaptowałam się *wzruszyła ponownie ramionami* Żyłam tu i teraz. Poznałam galerię… A teraz pomogę wam znaleźć to czego szukaliście i odprowadzę was bezpiecznie. Ruda dziewczyna wstała. Razem z nią podnieśli się też pozostali. Poszli w piątkę do wyjścia ze sklepowego pomieszczenia. Svetlana – Drogeria? Rosjanka poczekała na potwierdzenie kolegów i poszła w korytarz. Nadal zaskoczona czwórka uczestników poszła za nią. Nie umieli wyrzucić z siebie pojedynczego słowa. Tyle zdarzyło się tak szybko, tyle bodźców… … Prowadzący nadal siedzieli w swoim pokoju, zamknięci w domku na 24th Gingerbread Street. Siedzieli na łóżkach i zauważalnie nad czymś się zastanawiali. Widać było, że wrócili do rozmów o prowadzonym przez nich show, zaś temat przeszłości pozostawili… Chase – Ciągle mnie to turbuje. Jak zginęła Cromina? Czemu się w ogóle oddaliła? Jeff – No tak… Była świrnięta i w ogóle… Ale by aż tak? Nie… Niższy blondyn kiwnął głową. Podciągnął kolano pod brodę. Chase – Hm… Coś tu mi nie pasuje, kilka rzeczy… Jeff – Mianowicie? Chase – Czemu Cromina odeszła? Co znalazła Krystynka, że tak oszalała? Czemu aż tak oszalała? Główny prowadzący kiwał głową przysłuchując się przyjacielowi. Zamyślony gładził się po twarzy. Pod dłonią wyczuwał lekki zarost… Jeff nagle wstał, zarzucił na ramię białą bluzę i podszedł do drzwi. Chase – Gdzie idziesz? *zapytał od niechcenia* Jeff – Nie daje mi to spokoju, muszę jeszcze raz sprawdzić komputer. To powiedziawszy wysoki blondyn opuścił pokój. Skierował się prosto do pobliskiego pomieszczenia, w którym znajdował się drogocenny komputer, na którego dysku zapisany był materiał filmowy z The Forest i zgodnie z oczekiwaniami Jeffa także coś więcej. Jakiś trop. Chłopak wszedł do pomieszczenia. Po omacku dotarł do biurka, usiadł. Wypuścił powietrze i prawą ręką włączył komputer. W port USB wsunął mały kontroler wyjęty z kieszeni – specyficznie skonstruowany kluczyk; jeden z dwóch. Drugi w przeciwieństwie do pierwszego dawał 15 minut dostępu, pierwszy nieskończony czas. Jeff – Zobaczmy *położył dłoń na myszce i potarł brodę* … Minęło kilkanaście dobrych minut… Jeff złapał się za głowę. Patrzył z szeroko otwartymi oczami na ekran. Jeff – O cholera… O nie… Chłopak wstał gwałtownie, ale zaraz bezsilnie opadł na krzesło. Jeff – Nie, nie mają szans… Ten psychol ich pozabija… Blondyn podniósł się ponownie, wyłączył komputer. Jeff – Powiem Chase’owi *postanowił* Prowadzącemu drżał głos. Rzadko kiedy można było widzieć go w takim stanie – tak roztrzęsionego. Czuł się przerażony i jednocześnie całkowicie bezsilny. … Z powrotem w galerii… Dion szedł ciemnym, zagraconym korytarzem. Punk starał się odszukać Shannon, z którą rozdzieliło ich zawalenie się sufitu. Co dziwne chłopak czuł w sobie dziwną mieszankę troski i odpowiedzialności. Wiedział, że blondynka poradzi sobie sama, że jest odważna, no i na dodatek nie byli nikim więcej niż znajomymi z show… Mimo to przejmował się. Próby ponownego spotkania się z dziewczynom nie były tak proste jak mogłoby się zdawać. Opuszczone centrum handlowe było naprawdę olbrzymie. Przemierzanie korytarzy zajmowało sporo czasu. Wymagało także stosunkowo dużo koncentracji. Czające się pod stopami przeszkody mogły stanowić zagrożenie, gdyby nastąpiło się na nie w zły sposób. Punk na moment znalazł się w pomniejszym holu. Zakręcił z niego do następnego korytarza. Z rękoma wciśniętymi w kieszenie skórzanej kurtki przeklinał brak telefonu, czy jakiegokolwiek innego urządzenia do komunikacji na odległość. Chłopak szedł korytarzem, swoją drogą znacznie ciemniejszym niż te, którymi przyszło się punkowi poruszać uprzednio. Ledwo widział mijane witryny. Nie lepiej było z porozstawianymi na jego drodze przeszkodami. Dion musiał wyminąć stojącą na jego drodze drabinę i stalowy regał obwieszony płótnem. Chłopak domyślił się, że ta część korytarza miała być remontowana. Poczuł, że idzie po litym betonie, jeszcze nie wyłożonym płytkami. Im dalej szedł tym ciemniej się robiło. Zdziwiło go więc bardzo kiedy w pomieszczeniu po lewej stronie dostrzegł światło. Ciekawość wzięła górę nad jakimikolwiek przebłyskami rozsądku i Dion skierował się do światła. To co jednak zobaczył po wejściu do pomieszczenia przerosło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania. W wielu miejscach porozstawiane były zapalone świeczki. Oświetlały one ciepłym światłem niepokryte tynkiem ściany i gołą podłogę. Zarówno na ścianach jak i na podłodze wyrysowane były czerwone pentagramy. Największa, złocisto-srebrzysta gwiazda znajdowała się w centrum pomieszczenia. W przeciwieństwie do pomniejszych ta wydawała się geometrycznie idealna. Na pięciu wierzchołkach płonęły białe świece. Dion – O cholera… *wyrwało mu się* ??? – Imponujące co nie? *jakiś głos odezwał się za punkiem* Chłopak z irokezem odwrócił się za siebie. Mimo tego, że wysoki chłopak stał w cieniu, rozpoznał go od razu. Był to Bill. Blondyn z zagadkowym uśmiechem wolnym krokiem zbliżał się do wejścia. Znalazł się tam po postawieniu zaledwie paru kroków. Nim Dion zdążył się zorientować jego jedyna droga ucieczki była odcięta. Bill – Co cię tu sprowadza? *zapytał nonszalancko wodząc oczami naokoło* Dion – Szukałem *wykrztusił i odruchowo cofnął się. Przełknął ślinę i przemówił bardziej pewnym tonem* Ładnie się urządziłeś, fajne gwiazdki. Wyższy od punka blondyn skłonił się teatralnie, następnie wyprostował i poprawił opadającą na oczy grzywkę. Bill – A kogo… Szukałeś? *zapytał bawiąc się rękawami swojej czarnej koszuli* Chłopak z irokezem poczuł, że pytanie zostało zadane bez oczekiwania na odpowiedź. Nie był pewny czy powinien potwierdzić… Dion – Shannon *odezwał się po chwili. Podniósł wzrok z podłogi i spojrzał na Billa* A co? Bill postąpił krok do przodu. Uśmiechnął się widząc jak Dion się wycofuje. Bill – Cóż… *powoli szedł do przodu* Nie lubię kiedy ktoś wchodzi mi w paradę *jego głos zmienił się z kojącego na ostry* A ty to zrobiłeś. Dion – Ho, ho, ho *uniósł obronnie ręce do góry* Nie moja wina, że laska woli spędzać czas ze mną, a ciebie… Wysoki blondyn z ułamku sekundy znalazł się przy punku i popchnął go energicznie. Dion z impetem uderzył plecami o betonową ścianę. Poczuł ból w plecach i w barku. Zsunął się na podłogę. Dion – Ty… *wychrypiał* Bill znalazł się nad punkiem, przykucnął stabilnie. Wyciągnął silną rękę, złapał go za szczękę i ścisnął. Z minimalnym wysiłkiem pokręcił głową Diona tak jakby bawił się lalką. Punk był bezsilny, nie mógł nawet protestować. Znudzony blondyn puścił żuchwę punka i wytarł palce w spodnie. Bill – Co ona w tobie widzi *powiedział z niedowierzaniem kręcąc głową, wstał* Cóż… Skoro już przyszedłeś przeszkodzić mi w moim małym… *spojrzał na błyszczący, geometryczny pentagram* Zastępczym obrządku… *widać było, że starannie dobierał słowa* Dion – Co kurwa? Bill – Grzeczniej *pouczył punka wolno idąc po półkolu* Wysoki blondyn nonszalanckim krokiem wrócił przed Diona, kucnął naprzeciw niego. Bill – Wiesz… *spojrzał w górę, uniósł brwi* Dion monitorował każdy ruch blondyna. Miał wątpliwości co do celu Billa, ale wiedział, że jego intencje są niegodziwe, czuł to. Jednocześnie przyglądał się mu. Z bliska blondyn wydawał się… obrzydliwie wręcz przystojny. Każdy jego ruch emanował jakimś podejrzanie efektowym wdziękiem. Dion będąc facetem musiał przyznać, że jego przeciwnik był wyjątkowo atrakcyjny… Bill – Widzę, że na mnie patrzysz *powiedział, a jego złote oczy wbiły się w Diona* I bardzo mi to… Smakuje. Tak, nie przesłyszałeś się, smakuje *zaśmiał się widząc oszołomione spojrzenie punka* Karmię się zazdrością mężczyzn *przejechał dłonią po policzku, musnął pięknie zarysowane kości policzkowe* Ale to tylko przekąska… To co mnie żywi to… Pożądanie kobiet, a zwłaszcza tych, które sobie wybiorę, nadążasz? Dion pokiwał prędko głową. Nie był w stanie co prawda w pełni pojąć informacji, które przekazywał mu Bill, ale kiwał. To było zbyt niewiarygodne, każde słowo dobiegało do niego jakby przez ścianę, jakby wypowiadał je nie ktoś stojący tuż przed nim, a raczej kilkanaście metrów dalej… i to szeptem… lub spod wody. Niewzruszony tym, że Dion pobladł, ani jego zszokowanym spojrzeniem Bill kontynuował. Bill – Miłość to cudowna rzecz, nic dziwnego, że wszystkie bajki i filmy się na tym opierają. Miłość magią, miłość mocą, miłość karmi złych gości *zaśmiał się* Anioły, demony… Bajki, co nie? Dion był zbyt zszokowany by się ruszyć. Bill – Widziałeś już tyle, a byłeś tylko tu, w Mistletoe Wood. Takich miejsc jak to, gdzie energia mroku i magia istnieją jest znacznie więcej. Wymiary równoległe, sfery metafizycznej energii, czyli to wszystko skąd przyszedłem… To koniuguje z waszym wyrazem cielesnym *znowu się zaśmiał* Od dziesiątek lat wasze cywilizacje tworzyły bogów i mitologie aby sobie to racjonalnie tłumaczyć *prychnął* Jakie to tępe… Pewnie myślisz teraz, że jestem jakimś starożytnym złem, demonem z przed wieków… Nie. Mam 18 lat. Nie jestem członkiem rasy, legionu, frakcji, czy reprezentantem chaosu. Jestem po prostu sobą. Wysoki blondyn przewrócił oczami, spojrzał na znieruchomiałego punka, Bill – Ciekawe? To słuchaj dalej: Ludzie z jakiegoś powodu w filmach i książkach wolą gdy zło jest częścią czegoś więcej… Demon musi mieć pobratymców, armię, musi być legendarny czy coś… Większość tego co jest w legendach nie istnieje, albo przybiera zupełnie inne formy. Ja jestem Bill. Jeden, jedyny, niepowtarzalny. Chaos – tu nie ma porządku, ani systematyki. Nie ma szczególnej genezy, historii, ani nic podobnego, nie ma uzasadnienia. Ale ja jestem… A ty mi przeszkadzasz. Dion zerwał się nagle. Z rozmachem kopnął ciężkim butem w piszczel kucającego przed nim blondyna. Bill stracił na moment równowagę. Tyle wystarczyło Dionowi aby podjąć próbę ucieczki. Punk rzucił się w kierunku drzwi. Nie miał jednak żadnych szans. Poczuł nagle na udzie uścisk silny jak imadło a potem został rzucony na ziemię. Nim jeszcze dotknął podłogi potężny cios trafił go pod oko. Punk leżał na podłodze, próbował wstać. Bill stał nad nim. W oczach blondyna malowała się wściekłość. Bill – Ha! Ty atakujesz mnie? Dion – Nie dam ci jej skrzywdzić *wycedził* Bill – Ha, ha! Bohater się znalazł, żałosne. Dion nie mógł się ruszyć. Zbyt go bolało. Klęczał w centrum srebrzystego pentagramu. Bill to zauważył… Bill – Pentagramy zrobiłem sobie tylko dla efektu, nie korzystam ich przy swoich… rytuałach… Ale jak bardzo już prosisz to mogę przerobić się jedną formułką na krwawą miazgę! Maximu… Brzdęk! Metalowa rurka trafiła Billa w tył głowy. Blondyn padł ogłuszony na ziemię. Tuż za nim stała Shannon. Shannon – Ty sukinsynu *kopnęła z całej siły blondyna* Dion – Shannon *podniósł się z trudem, poczuł okropny ból w nodze* Shannon – Już dobrze, już dobrze *pomogła chłopakowi się wyprostować* Nie mówmy o tym teraz *powiedziała z naciskiem* Załatwimy to jak stąd uciekniemy. Dion pokiwał głową. Spojrzał wzruszony na Shannon… Uściskał ją. Ona przez chwilę stała zszokowana, ale też przytuliła chłopaka. Stali tak przez moment… Blondynka jednak odepchnęła punka. Shannon – Musimy iść *powiedziała z naciskiem* Dion, podtrzymując się Shannon, pokuśtykał do wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Wychodząc zobaczyli coś co zmusiło ich do przyspieszenia… Billa nie było na podłodze. Shannon – Szybko… … W tym samym czasie w zupełnie innej części galerii panował spokój. Fat Amy, Junior, Daniel i Krystynka szli prowadzeni przez Svetlanę. Nieśli oni plastikowe reklamówki wypełnione różnymi artykułami higienicznymi i leczniczymi. Krystynka – Oh jak dobrze Svetka, że nam pomogłaś. Nigdy nie znaleźlibyśmy tej drogerii w tym ciemnym kącie. Svetlana – Nie ma problemu druzja. Fat Amy – I tak dziękujemy *zaśmiała się* Junior – No… A Svetlana? Co teraz zrobisz? W sensie wracasz z nami do domu, co nie? Jeff i Chase na pewno się ucieszą i wysłuchają twojej historii… Svetlana – Da… Już myślałam, że spędzę całą zimę w tym paskudnym miejscu… Daniel, który szedł na końcu, skinął cicho głową. Cała piątka dotarła do atrium. Znajdowały się tam dwa długie pasma, niedziałających schodów ruchowym. Nie były to co prawda te przy głównym wejściu, ale prowadziły na parter. Svetlana – Chodźcie! Znam to miejsce jak wlasną kieszeń. Z dołu zaprowadzę was do wejścia. Fat Amy – Chyba chciałaś powiedzieć nas *puściła Rosjance oczko* Svetlana – No da *uśmiechnęła się* Wszyscy podeszli najpierw do barierek, spojrzeli na halę. Była to z pewnością największa przestrzeń galerii. Atrium było imponujące. Niegdyś, nim zawalił się dach musiało robić jeszcze większe wrażenie. Obecnie w dole leżało mnóstwo gruzu i odpadów. Svetlana – Chodźmy *ponagliła znajomych* Robi się późno… Cała piątka ruszyła na schody. Svetlana poszła pierwsza, nadal niosła ze sobą swój łom, a przez ramie miała przerzucony łańcuch. Za Rosjanką szła Fat Amy, potem Krystynka, Daniel i na końcu Junior. Schodzili powoli. Nie mogli odpuścić sobie rozglądania i podziwiania widoku zrujnowanego holu. W tamtej chwili czuli rzadki spokój. Ostatecznie pobyt w galerii okazał się znacznie mniej niebezpieczny niżby się spodziewali. Dotarli prawie do połowy długich schodów, kiedy usłyszeli głośny trzask, stopnie pod ich stopami zatrzęsły się. Svetlana – Blyat! Uciekać! *wrzasnęła* Reszta wydarzyła się w ułamku sekundy. Junior pociągnął Daniela za sobą i samemu rzucił się do ucieczki w górę. Krystynka i Fat Amy wróciły na piętro na ułamek przed tym jak schody zaczęły spadać. Ogłuszający huk wprawił cały budynek w wibracje. Na ich oczach zawalił się spory fragment sufitu naprzeciw nich. Pył opadł. Wszyscy leżeli na ziemi i kasłali. Tam gdzie do niedawna znajdowało się pasmo schodów teraz była tylko przerażająca pustka i przepaść. Junior – Wszyscy cali?! *rozejrzał się w panice* Fat Amy – Gdzie jest Svetlana?! *krzyknęła przejęta* Junior poderwał się, podbiegł do barierek, spojrzał w dół. Tam leżała skotłowana masa metalu, która dawniej tworzyła schody… Svetlana była obok… Amy, Krystynka i Daniel dołączyli do sportowca. Fat Amy – O nie… Daniel bezceremonialnie zwymiotował w dół. Svetlana znajdowała się na dole, blisko metr nad ziemią. Z jej brzucha sterczał blisko metrowy pręt. Dało się dojrzeć wystające z nieregularnego otworu narządy zewnętrzne i krew, dużo krwi. Fat Amy – O mój Boże *zasłoniła oczy rękoma* Zszokowana Krystynka milczała. Junior odzyskał mowę jako pierwszy. Junior – Znajdźmy inną drogę… … Pół godziny później wszyscy spotkali się w holu przy głównym wejściu. Mary z ulgą rejestrowała pojawianie się kolejnych uczestników. Większość przyniosła ze sobą jakieś przydatne rzeczy. Leżały one obecnie przy koszyku, który wcześniej przyprowadzili Fat Amy i Junior. O ile zebrane zasoby prezentowały się dość optymistycznie, to nie można było tego powiedzieć o zawodnikach. Mary nie musiała pytać, widziała wyraźnie, że nic nie jest ok. Nie miała nawet siły pytać. Lukrecja była wzburzona, Fiona cicha, Wolfe chwiejnym krokiem, Shannon była zszokowana, zaś na jej ramieniu wisiał kulejący Dion, Daniel był bledszy niż zwykle, Fat Amy, Krystynka i Junior patrzyli błędnym wzrokiem w podłogę… Billa nie było. Mary – Jest nas dziewięć, gdzie dziesiąty? Shannon – Bill *podniosła głowę* On odszedł. Dobrowolnie. Mary na moment spojrzała na Shannon ze zdziwieniem, szybko jednak odczytała z jej oczu, że nie ma co pytać. Inni mieli na głowie własne problemy i nie przejęli się zniknięciem. Mary – No dobrze… Zapakujmy się jakoś i wracajmy. Uczestnicy bez słowa zajęli się pakowaniem zdobytych produktów do kufrów skuterów. Musieli trochę się natrudzić, gdyż z powodu zniknięcia Billa mieli mniej miejsca niż przewidywali. … Dziesięć skuterów odjechało spod zrujnowanej galerii. … Jeff dosłownie wciągnął Chase’a do ciemnego pokoju z komputerem, pchnął go na krzesło przy biurko. Sam stanął za nim i przygryzł kostki. Jeff – Patrz! Chase ze stoickim spokojem przejechał oczami po ekranie. Chase – Więc jednak… Jeff – A my ich z nim wysłaliśmy! Chase – Wracają… Jeff – Co?! Chase – Wracają… *skinął na okno* Faktycznie. Z zewnątrz dobiegał warkot silników skuterów śnieżnych. Jeff niesiony jakąś nadprzyrodzoną siłą wyleciał wręcz z pokoju i pobiegł na dół. Przeskakiwał po kilka stopni. Dopadł drzwi wyjściowych nim idący wolnym krokiem Chase znalazł się na ciemnym piętrze. Główny prowadzący przeskoczył nad pokrytą lodem furtką i nie bacząc na to, że pada śnieg, czy na to, że jest w samym T-shirtcie, skoczył w śnieg. Jeff – Mary! Wszystko ok?! *krzyknął stając przed dziewczyną* Brunetka przez moment patrzyła zaskoczona na blondyna. Zaraz jednak zdjęła kaptur i kominiarkę, uśmiechnęła się. Mary – Bill zniknął. *powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się* Na twarzy Jeffa momentalnie pojawiła się ulga. … Cała dwunastka zebrała się w salonie. Uczestnicy dostali ciepłe napoje i możliwość rozebrania się. W kominku przyjemnie trzaskał ogień. Salon wypełniało rozkoszne ciepło. Prowadzący siedzieli na kanapie i z zainteresowaniem patrzyli na zawodników. Chcieli jak najszybciej usłyszeć całą prawdę. Do tej pory jedynym czego dowiedzieli się były fakty o Billu… Znała już je cała trójka… Mary – No to… Raportujcie *powiedziała z lekkim uśmiechem chcąc nakłonić uczestników do mówienia* Daniel – Svetlana żyła *odezwał się patrząc błędnie w podłogę* I nie żyje. Prowadzący poczuli się oszołomieni tą wiadomością. Tylko Jeff jednak w jakikolwiek sposób dał to po sobie poznać. Jeff – Jak? *zapytał drżącym głosem* Inni uczestnicy także patrzyli na Daniela ciekawi wyjaśnień. Byli jednak także zbyt zmęczeni by pozwolić sobie na większą ekspresję. Daniel – Po zniknięciu zaadoptowała się do życia w galerii. Zginęła, bo spadła z walących się schodów… My przeżyliśmy. Krystynka, Fat Amy i Junior pokiwali głowami. Zaskoczony Jeff odchylił się do tyłu, podrapał się po brodzie. Jeff – Wow… Mary – Tyle się dowiedzieliśmy dzisiaj *westchnęła* Ktoś coś o sobie *spojrzała na Wolfe’a, a potem na Lukrecję* Svetlana przeżyła i jeszcze, że Bill był zły. Chase i Jeff odwrócili się do Mary i zganili ją spojrzeniem. Uczestnicy spojrzeli na prowadzącą. Byli zmęczeni. Nie okazali tego, ale wiadomość niezwykle ich zaskoczyła. Fat Amy – Co?! *zdobyła się na lekki okrzyk* Dion – To bardzo skomplikowane *wychrypiał poprawiając prowizoryczny kompres pod opuchniętym okiem* Shannon – Racja… Niewiarygodna historia… Był… *zaśmiała się do siebie* Demonem, który karmił się uwodzeniem… W dużym skrócie. Fat Amy i Junior otworzyli usta ze zdziwienia. Fiona pozostała bez ruchu. Wolfe pokiwał głową, spodziewał się, wiedział, że z blondynem coś jest nie tak. Nawet taka odpowiedź już nie mogła wywołać u niego zbyt wielkiego zaskoczenia i to jeszcze w jego obecnym stanie… Głową pokiwali też nie tak zaskoczeni Daniel i Krystynka. Ta druga prawdę znała… Niezwykle zdziwiona była też Lukrecja. Ona też nic nie przeczuła… Była na siebie za to wściekła. Jeff – No to… *wydusił z siebie wreszcie* Chyba wszyscy jesteśmy zgodni, że dzisiaj… *wodzi wzrokiem po siedzących w różnych miejscach i pozycjach zawodnikach* Nie brakowało nam wrażeń… Zarówno dziewiątka uczestników jak i Chase i Mary pokiwali głowami. I siedzieli tak w ciszy, w ciepłym salonie, który wypełniał przyjemny zapach dobywający się z kominka podczas gdy na dworze padał śnieg. Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas